Sun Stone
by Ivie Albright
Summary: Human woman Marion Tyndall has captured the heart of Thorin Oakenshield before he left the Blue Mountains. In fear for her lover, Marion left her home behind in search for him. Only to find her own strength and wisdom in her journey. A harmless invitation from a wizard reunited her with her beloved, only to reap a broken heart and a unexpected adventure. (REWRITE)
1. Carved from Love

Thorin Oakenshield knew that this was not his home. His home was in the great stone halls of Erebor deep within the lonely mountain. His blue eyes reflected the light of the moon, making them almost glow. Next to him the heat of the fire from his forge provided comfort in the coldness.

He had offered his smithing services to a Blacksmith of the local town at the foot of the blue mountains. He had been working there for the past few months making enough coin to provide for his family. Once he was a rich man, nothing was out of reach but since the dragon attack, he had never had to be frugal with money.

In this little town, he had grown accustomed to the humans' way of music, chatter and nightly festivities. And curious human spectators were not uncommon. Everyone wanted to take a good look at the Dwarf. Even this particular human woman.

She was short for a human but in an appealing way and was rather curvaceous and spirited. Her length of golden hair cascaded in a long mane of curls. Her curious brown eyes lit up whenever she looked at him, which was often.

She was lovely for a human and his gaze would always follow her whenever she passed, she stood about his height which was rather alarming for a dwarf in regards to a human. It was appalling to him, he preferred the dwarven women and their stubborn habits. He found humans slightly less appealing because lack of facial hair. But it was their first exchange that caused his change of mind.

He had been working hard on a repair when a group of young men came by to taunt him again. He ignored their chants and stinging words, they knew nothing of him and what he went through. His mischievous and rebellious nephews had better respect other than these humans did. He would never bother with stupid young males, because he knew despite his size he would easily take them down. He was a Prince, only trained by the finest mentors in all dwarven arts.

"Don't you think he'll make a fine footrest for my weary feet?" one snobby lad snorted as Thorin worked, his patience was running thin.

"Only the finest, you might want to shave him though or your dogs might mistake him for a sheep!" Another one howled.

The roll of laughter finally wore him bare, as he turned to warn them of their painful lesson he would inflict, he did not see the newcomer coming from the right side of the shop until the boy who had insulted him first was struck over the head with a basket, sending him to the dirt at Thorin's feet.

"Enough!" she shouted, her voice though incredibly feminine held the air of a commanding queen. She stood there, panting and her hands were trembling as she held the basket in her fingers. Some of the flowers and herbs she had gathered were scattered around the human boys head.

"Watch it, wench or you won't know what's coming!" the other lad snarled, getting in her face. Fearlessly she spat at his eyes. "Sod off you coward, taunting him is only going to lead you into more serious trouble!"

Thorin was shocked by her words, a young, human woman taking no precaution in his defense. He felt..well... flattered. People had begun to gather and the lads decided it was wise to leave the situation.

"This is isn't over yet filthy wench and stupid dwarf!" they cried as they ran like honor less cowards.

The young woman stomped her foot as she growled angrily before turning to face Thorin, her fair skin flushed and her anger faded, giving him a friendly smile as she stepped forward.

"I am truly sorry, I finally had enough of their bullying. I hope you are not offended?" she sounded genuinely concerned.

She was even lovelier up close, with a delicate face and a bright smile. her eyes were a shade of brown with flecks of gold and nicely shaped brows. She tipped her head slightly to the side as bright strands of her silken hair fell in her face. She was only a couple inches shorter than him and he was considerably tall for a Dwarf, many thanks to his strong bloodline.

"No, but thank you." he replied gruffly, averting his gaze back to his anvil.

She let out an airy laugh before she bit her lower lip slightly. It had caught his attention and he felt his throat contract and his mouth grow dry, that was a sight to see.

"I am Marion." she introduced "You are the dwarf who works at the smithy, everyone is curious about you, what is your name?"

"Thorin." he merely replied, but said nothing more as he turned around to continue his work on the sword.

"A pleasure to finally know your name!" Marion replied, causing Thorin to turn. She smiled as she knelt down, salvaging the good herbs and flowers and returning them gently to her basket. She stood and gave him a friendly wave. "Good day!"

* * *

From then on things began to change, Marion came by every day to greet him good morning before he continued on with his day. As the weeks passed and they said more and more to each other, Thorin and Marion both grew fond of seeing each other in the beginning of the days, putting them both in great spirits. And one day she brought him lunch and joined him for lunch, bringing over food she had prepared that morning. They sat together outside of Thorin's work space with a decent view of the village center in the sunlight where it was the warmest, ebbing of the chill of the high mountain air.

Thorin knew that his fondness to Marion was dangerous and that his family would not approve of her. But in his heart, it didn't matter, she had proven to be an unlikely friend.

"I brought meats, bread, cheese, some ale and... jam. I know it is not much but I hope you enjoy it," she handed him the neatly prepared basket, color tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you." he replied, glancing into her eyes. She had done her hair back today to reveal more of her face and throat. The tunic dress she wore showed off the bit of skin on her shoulder. Thorin had often fantasized what she would smell like if he buried his face there, or feel how soft her skin would be against his lips... he suddenly felt vulgar and turned his gaze back to the basket of food.

Settling in his spot as he joined her for lunch, he began to eat the food she had brought for them to enjoy together. It was meager but nonetheless thoughtful. They talked about their day and their boredom of the daily routine. Marion worked in a local apothecary run by her family and mentioned some village gossip, but mostly she asked about his homeland.

He spoke little of Erebor, he told her only the interior details and the days of its glory. The great stone halls, the craftsmanship of the gold, silver and other precious metals. Of the great feasts and beautiful gems mined from the mountain. But he made no mention of the dragon, the fall of the kingdom and...the Arkenstone. He also neglected to mention that he was the soon to be his peoples greatest King.

Marion sat there and listened, her lovely brown eyes staring, drinking in every detail of his features. He wasn't tall like the men of her village but the first thing she noticed when he first arrived was his strength and the quiet determination in his striking blue eyes. His dark hair long, braided back and sharp jawline covered in neatly trimmed dark facial hair. His arms were thick with strong muscles to wield hammers and weapons, his hands were large, calloused but she had seen him summon great gentleness when he would etch designs into his creations.

When it was her turn to speak, Marion spoke of her family. She shared with him her passion for medicinal herbs, in hopes to be as proficient as her mother was. She had learned to read and write from her mother and had expressed her desire to see the world beyond the small village at the very edge of the Blue Mountains. Her village had some strong objections but she didn't mind it, her mind was always else where as she expressed to one day be able to see the great expanse of the Misty Mountains or visit the white city of Gondor. Marion could tell that Thorin listened with great interest and even fueling her dreams with minor encouragement.

But Marion knew that he was the first man to ever enter her village that captured her attention, and he wasn't event human. She always saw herself as too short and overweight. The girls, even her sister, made sure she knew it. And because of her minor differences, she buried herself into the work that her mother had left behind and was determined to continue it.

However, Dwarves were different then Men. From what she knew in travelers tales, the dwarven women were small, plump and hairy and no one could tell if they even were women. Marion soon began to wonder what was considered to be beautiful for a dwarf.

"Thorin..." she suddenly spoke up, her eyes shy underneath her long, black lashes. she swallowed nervously, she never felt this way around a man before. She wasn't sure she liked the vulnerable, shy and fluttering feelings she got when she thought about him, but the images at night when she slept seemed to set her body on fire and she would wake up in a confused and frustrated daze.

"Yes?" Thorin inquired, he had noticed a lock of hair had seemingly escaped her braid and was touching the exposed skin on her neck. His fingers itched to reach over and push it behind her ear.

"Would you like to stargaze with me?" she asked. "Tonight there is rumored to be many stars out tonight and I would like to see them but not alone."

He sat there pondering the offer, what harm could there be in going? He didn't know of human customs between what a man and a woman should and should not do in private company but...it was too tempting to not refuse.

"It would be an honor to accompany you."

Her face lit up like a ray of sunlight, smiling as she got up from her seat next to him, brushing off any dirt from her brown skirt. "See you tonight, Thorin. I know I won't disappoint you!"

He watched her leave, she walked with a small skip in her step as she gracefully maneuvered through the hubbub of the morning market, Thorin clearly recalled the subtle sway in her hips. She walked with an air of grace that was so unusual with humans, and her hair was pale and golden like a gentle ray of sunlight on a early morning... everything about her haunted his thoughts and brought a sort of youthful feeling to his heart. Warming him from the bitter cold that he felt deep into his soul, Thorin considered her a wonderful distraction from his ever living rage.

* * *

Night could not come any faster for the two for them. Marion had taken the time to choose a perfect dress, knowing the tonight would be cold she wanted to dress appropriately.

Dressing in her finest winter dress of midnight blue, with silver trim and embroidered stars, she smiled at herself as she let her hair down, passing over her small shoulders. She then brushed it to perfection and it gleamed a pale gold in the dim lamplight. She had made this dress herself, saving up every coin she could save for the silver threads in which she used for the embroidery, the fabric was a basic linen that she hand dyed herself. Fondly she recalled that her hands were blue for weeks and the pride she felt when her dress was complete.

Marion knew she was running low on time, quickly she dimmed the lights in her room and waited until she heard no movement from her family. Then she made her escape through her bedroom window, luckily it overlooked the garden and she stuck to the shadows as she made her way to the meeting spot.

Thorin had finished his work and went home to wash up. He told his family that he was going for a walk to clear his head about things. He dressed himself in a clean dark tunic and trousers and wrapped himself in his favorite blue, fur lined robe before he left.

Walking along the outskirts of the town, he searched for the night's companion. It didn't take long till he saw her, holding a lamp as she waited. Wearing a dress of sorts, she smiled at him in greeting. To his utter astonishment, her hair was down, with his people, a dwarf woman only had her hair down in order to...he didn't want to think of it, instead he bowed to her in a return greeting.

"Marion," he greeted. His soft, deep voice sent a shiver up her spine. Giving him a small smile she curtsied for good measure.

"Follow me, I know of a good spot." She gestured for him to follow, which he readily obliged.

They hiked in silence as the ascended up the mountain. Thorin watched only Marion, not understanding why he could not take his eyes off her. She lead him to a grassy patch of mountain ledge. Setting the lantern down, she followed suit, the skirt of her midnight blue dress splaying out. She smiled up at him excitedly.

"I have always loved star gazing, I always imagine what sort of wonders live up there in the night sky." her gaze wandered to look at the forming night sky, anxiously waiting for the moon to rise.

Thorin took his place next to her, his fingers only inches away from her own as they sat silently in anticipation. Soon Thorin broke the silence and pointed out the constellation of a dwarf of legend. Telling her the story, they soon forgot all about the moon rise until the moonbeams were upon them.

Casting her eyes to the moon, she gasped. Basking in the cold light, her eyes unwavering as she watched. "Such a clear night," she murmured. "Isn't she beautiful...I have always wished I could be a beautiful as the moon. My mother used to tell me stories of the lovers who each carried one of the heavenly bodies but their paths never crossed, always longing for each other... I always thought that seemed so sad."

The intelligence that Marion spoke was fascinating to Thorin, who studied her as she unclasped the pin of her cloak. shedding it from her shoulders and revealed the midnight blue dress, the silver trim and embroidery reflected the moonlight in a way that appealed to his Dwarven sense. Everything about this moment was enhancing the mood he felt, the romance of the night sky and the tales of lovers brought an unexpected appeal to him, a curiosity bubbled inside him.

"What happened to her?" Thorin found himself asking, unsure as to why he suddenly cared. "Your mother."

Marion's eyes fell as she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, her fingers toying with each other before she breathed a heavy sigh.

"She vanished... just days before my 10th birthday. My father and many others searched for her tirelessly but she was nowhere to be found. It was so sudden."

A heavy weight fell upon Thorin's heart, he understood the feeling of losing a mother. It tore at the soul violently, but the pain of abandonment... that was something he knew all too well.

"I am sorry Marion." He comforted, his body ached to reach out to her, to bring her close into his arms and to help ease her pain.

Everything about him softened, it was as if his walls he had so carefully build were starting to crumble. A woman who had looked at him as no other before...

"No, I am the the one who should apologize" Marion whispered as she turned her eyes to him, "I did not wish to damper the mood."

Thorin chuckled, a smile touched his lips "It was I that asked."

"No, No!" Marion assured anxiously " I am aware that curiosity is a natural spirit in all creatures."

Thorin smirked, unable to contain his amusement to her flustered mood "Oh, I am well aware of that."

In the moonlight he could see her cheeks suddenly flush, she she averted her eyes to her twisting hands once more before she smiled.

"I guess you do... please, I did not wish to offend with my own curiosity."

"No offense taken, in fact..." reaching out wish his hand, he took one of hers into her own. Gently he raised it to his lips before gently placing a kiss upon her knuckles.

"I am quite taken by it."

A breathtaking silence filled the two as they sat there, she felt her body and face grew hot from his bold and flirtatious act. Her body suddenly ached from the fire in her blood, her own mouth went dry as her lips parted. Trying her best not to sigh, she smiled.

"I am happy to hear that I spark your curiosity as well."

And he smiled tenderly in return as he gently released her hand, sending another bolt of liquid fire through Marion's veins and she visibly shivered. Her body was responding in ways to a dwarf that no human man had ever stirred. Marion was a woman of age and she had noticed men taking interest and she was prepared to declined them all. Having a strange sense of intuition where she knew that no man in her village could not giver what she wanted. Yet this man... this _dwarf_ gave her the sense of trust and comfort she desired.

"Marion..." he suddenly whispered her name but could fine no other words to speak, words had fled and his mind was was lost to the intriguing depths of her eyes that held a warmth that he found comforting.

"Yes?"

He sighed, he could not think of anything more to say. He did not know her but he desired to, she was different from any human and so captivating above any she-dwarf. All he could think of was what he whispered in his native tongue, catching her attention, she turned eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What did you just say?" she asked curiously

"It's a compliment," his icy stare white hot with an intimate intensity she had never experienced before. "You are beautiful Marion."

Marion's jaw nearly dropped as her body grew hot and her heart began to pound in her ears. She could not believe the words that had graced her ears, she was not used to such a compliment. She touched her hot cheeks in attempts to soothe herself from the cold air.

"Oh no Thorin I..." she stumbled on her words as she felt her tongue twist and her throat seize. At a lost for words, she felt as though her mind was nowhere and everywhere all at once. She met his eyes in sincere attempt, he too looked so roguishly handsome with his dark hair and incredible blue eyes. But it was beyond his looks that amazed her... it was his very being.

"Thank you.." She murmured weakly as a dreamy smile touched her lips. "So...are you."

His heart pounded like one of the great hammers of Durin's Hall in her response to her reply. His heart grew deep into its yearning.. this enamored feeling was so intense that it could only be explained by one thing. Dwarves only felt this way in the presence of the one who Mahal built for them, the other half that would fit them perfectly as Mahal carved them from stone.

He could not comprehend why she was a human but suddenly it didn't matter. Marion... was his half. Was it always this sudden? This strange realization of bondhood.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, you were different and you have captured me." He found himself saying as feeling poured out into his voice, her eyes met his in surmounted surprise.

"And I am yours." Surprising himself with such a monogamous and passionate declaration, yet he still anxiously awaited her reply.

As if overcome with a passionate spirit, Marion moved herself closer to him til she can feel his warmth. She studied him for only a moment before she felt herself smile big with happiness.

"I believe you." She murmured before she boldly leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Thorin sighed, his eyes closed as he felt her lips against his skin. They were silken and warm like a ray of sunshine, something a dwarf should never love. For he was forged from the deepest stone, never allowed to feel the light and yet... he felt it strike through him.

"Good." He said as he cupped her cheek and brought her face closer till his own. "I was worried I was going to have to work for it."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't then." Marion teased endearingly

Thorin chuckled warmly as he tilted his head more to meet her "then I'll just have to work a little more"

Drawn together by an incredible force, Marion surrendered into Thorin's embrace. His lips met her own tenderly in a warm and gentle kiss, she felt herself shiver in the after affects of it. Never had she experienced a kiss before and yet now she knew why across the ages it was remarked as a divine experience.

Slowly, their lips parted and eyes quickly met in a intimate gaze from the incredible bond they had committed. A smile broke out on each of their lips before they soon joined together in a jolly laugh. Unaware that soon they would have to part ways due to the approaching dawn.

Soon after the many days to come, their secret affair kept between them with secret glances and smiles. Soon they had become passionate lovers, a dwarven prince and a human woman. Surely his race would've wanted a womanly dwarf as his chosen mate but he thought of no other than his fierce Marion. They spent evenings together in secret as they walked and spoke of the daily events of that day. He greatly enjoyed her gentle nature and yet was humored by her sassy rants if she had a particularly hard day.

Thorin told her many stories of his people and she listened intently. Marion one day showed him a secret stream where she frequently visited to harvest the various herbs that she had great knowledge of. He had already known her desire to become a healer like her mother was, she even once shown him a great journal that she inherited from her mother after her tragic disappearance.

And yet still Thorin spoke of nothing more in depth about his family, his lineage of royal blood. That he was now destined to be King of an entire people now forgotten but the rest of the world. Not of the dragon and the siege of his people... he couldn't tell her, not now when the feelings in his heart were still young.

Marion felt as though she were always floating, her wish to be by Thorin's side was greater than anything she had ever wanted. She knew that her father would not approve but she could not find it within herself to care. She grew to love him deeply, her heart desired no one else but him.

But it was soon after the start of their affair, at the turn of spring when a sad day came for when he had to suddenly leave. The act of it tore at his heart, knowing well that he couldn't take her with him. She understood with tears in her eyes but Thorin did not leave without a promise.

Standing at the beginning of the road, out of sight from Marion's village, he braided two golden beads into her hair. They were small and rectangular in shape. With her long hair, the braid and beads rested just below her breast.

"I will return." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes meeting, Marion held back a sob. She would not shed tears.

"I wish you would tell me where you were going Thorin.."

Thorin felt the emotional dagger he already had sink deeper into his heart at the sight of her watery eyes. She was doing her best to remain strong for him, a small mixture of pride swelled within him as he pulled her close once more.

"I will tell you everything when I return...wait for me Marion."

She nodded, lowering her gaze as a few tears escaped her, Thorin then gave her a gentle yet chaste kiss, sealing their promise before he pulled away quickly. Turning and heading down the road. For if he stayed any longer. He would never leave.

Marion watched him until he reached the bend, slipping away from her sight. The tears spilled from eyes as she clutched the beads in her hands, she would wait until there was nothing to wait to for.


	2. Marion

A year had come and gone and soon another, followed by one more. In the course of the three years, Marion had changed into a different woman. Her patience made her wiser, the love she carried in her heart was still as fierce as the day she met him.

Her twenty fourth summer was close and her father worried that she would not find a husband. Oblivious to the knowledge that she was not interested in any men in her hometown, turning away all of the men who attempted to court her in the past three years. Marion began to bury herself further into her mothers work, cultivating gardens and gathering samples, brewing potions and tinctures for the sick and creating balms and tools to treat the wounded. She found peace in her beloved profession, every day she worked to tend to those who needed her.

Marion's desire to leave this place grew with each day. She would stare at the road, forgetting momentarily her tasks for the day. It beckoned her, promises of adventure and the world ahead. The wild stories she would hear from visiting travelers excited her and she constantly dreamt of what it would be like to roam the wilds.

Sadness would then creep up into her heart as she placed a hand in the pocket of her skirt. Where she kept a neatly folded piece of paper. It was a letter from Thorin that had finally arrived a few months after his departure, telling her of his journey and what he has seen, some bits about the weather but also of how he missed her. Her eyes, smile and laugh. The stories they would tell each other but most of all, the way she kissed him.

Even now her heart still pounded as she read his beautiful words in the secrecy of her room. But since then, she received no word from him. Her hopes always sprouted when the courier came but quickly died when he had nothing for her and after a couples of months, she had learned to stop asking.

Marion had been toying with the idea of searching for Thorin. Her worry etched into the furrow of her brow as she thought of reasons as to why he had not sent a message. Many nights she spent laying in her bed with an anxious feeling in her soul that something had gone terribly wrong, the fear of bad news etched into her mind. Soon, her mood soured and she was constantly on edge, snapping at those who bothered her too much and suddenly isolating herself from her family.

The day before her 24th birthday marked the final day of staying in her village of Boulder Town. She could no longer stay in the confines of such a small, dismal place. Her heart longed for adventure and to search for her beloved.

Putting on her warmest clothes and only taking the most essential items along with her mothers journal and many of her remedies and her favorite grey, wool cloak that wrapped tightly about her shoulders. Strapping on her best boots and stealing one of her fathers daggers, Marion slipped out of her family home in the dead of night.

The moon was barely a sliver in the night sky, guided by starlight, Marion set out on her journey. Leaving the village behind as she walked down to the bend in the road before she stopped, turning around as she looked back to Boulder Town. At the turn of this road she would leave everything behind, she was willing to risk everything on this journey. A young, inexperienced woman on a trek in a world that was anything but forgiving. A small voice of doubt began to speak in her ears, telling her to turn back.

But she did not listen, with a deep breath and a kick in her step she set out onto the road that would take her far away from home. For home was behind, the world ahead. To comfort her unease, she began to sing one of the many songs that her mother used to sing when she was a child, courage bloomed as she carried herself further away from the home she knew.

* * *

Summer had shifted into Fall. The first months were rough on Marion as she struggled to survive. In distant towns she sold her remedies for coin and even resorted to pick pocketing in her most desperate times. Always on the move and always asking if anyone had known of a dwarf by the name of Thorin, sadly not a single word or very few words were known in relation to him recently.

Offering her skills as a healer, she began to lead a rather fruitful and nomadic life. She grew an iron stomach at the awful sights of wounds and horrible sickness, her knowledge grew and she began to recognize symptoms and memorize remedies and practices in order to treat them proficiently. For a small time she offered her services to a midwife and learned many things about pregnancy and motherhood and the rather intense process of birth.

In return she had made good friends and thus she thrived. She never asked for anything in return for her service, her mother had always taught her to be humble and grateful and in return good things will come. Thankful recipients filled her pack with rations, gifts or forced money upon her. She was always offered a warm bed with hot food, that was more than she could ever ask for.

Over the course of another two seasons, Marion had grown in strength and wisdom. She braved storms and hiked to mountain peaks, traveled with a traveling ragtag gang of hunters who taught her how to track and hunt with a bow and how to defend herself with a dagger or small sword. She could never thank them enough despite their nagging curiosity to know why she traveled alone and not with a husband. They had offered her a place among them when they reached a time when they would part but she sadly declined, deciding that it was time to continue on in her search for Thorin.

From her teachings she knew now that she must hide in the shadows when danger lurked and to tread silently. Her journal now filled the empty spaces with new plants and medicines and tea had become her specialty. Though he was always on her mind, she had stopped asking anyone if they had heard from him. For she always expected a disappointed answer, even the very little dwarves she encountered knew his name but had no idea where he had gone.

Fall began to show signs of winter, she knew that she must stop somewhere for the season before she froze to death. Stopping in a farming village called Bramble Road, she found a welcoming home of a humble farmer with his wife. Throughout the winter she earned her keep for a warm bed and food, kindly letting her transform their kitchen into a small apothecary.

Farmer Haagen was a good man, he had always been a been a farmer like his father, his wife Gerlinda was his childhood sweetheart. They never had children, Marion was sad to see that they couldn't enjoy the time of raising a child. Though she never asked why they could not have children, Gerlinda dotted upon Marion as any proud mother would. She entertained the old couple of stories of her travels, showing them her budding skill in herbalism and medicine. She even blended a special tea that would help their weariness, though it was bitter, she could see the good effects in their work.

The locals on Bramble Road began to request Marion frequently, she tended to them with loving care and was even a midwife to two births of healthy babes. The happiness she felt when she helped those around her bloomed brightly in her soul and it showed quite obviously.

During supper preparations on a cold, winter's night, Gerlinda peeked at the lovely golden beads in Marion's hair and she smirked to herself as she wondered the sentimental value of them to her young guest. Young Marion would touch or stroke them when she thought no one was looking.

"So Marion," Gerlinda said as she chopped onions for stew "You have such lovely beads in your hair, where did you get them?"

Marion's heart skipped a beat, her ears burned as she tried to think of a way to tell them without them fully knowing, she wasn't sure on how they would take that her beloved was in fact a dwarf. As she spun words in her head, she smiled to herself as she stirred the contents in the cooking pot, the rich aroma of warm vegetable and rabbit stew made her stomach growl.

"My dearest friend made them for me before he left on his quest... I do not know if he lives or not. Which is why I have gone in search for him."

Gerlinda gave a knowing chuckle "what a brave lass you are, I am sure that you will find him in one manner or another."

Hope bloomed in Marion chest, the reassurance of her new friends gave her the courage to continue on. Even if she did not find Thorin, her soul would be at peace that she had reached beyond the boundaries of home. During dinner that night, Gerlinda spoiled Marion with the lovely tale of the couple.

"When he was but a young man, the poor thing could barely speak to me as he worked in town with his father. I would also pass, quite purposefully, so I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye." Gerlinda laughed with her beloved husband as Marion listened, enchanted by such a story.

"A beauty of the town she was, I could hardly believe my own ears when she agreed to marry me." Haagen puffed on his pipe with a smile "She and I worked this far with our own hands since our first wedding night, if I could do this life all over again I wouldn't change it."

Marion gave a dreamy sigh as the old couple looked at each other in utter admiration, their love had transcended time. How she desired such love, she thought she had it once... but as the years past, her hope began to wither away like a flower during the first frost.

The nights grew cold as Marion slept next to the window, the winds of winter howling into the night. Her fingers toyed with the golden beads that were still braided in her hair. The cool metal began to warm against her skin. Clutching it tightly in her palms, she heaved a sigh. Her heart ached for him, to hear his voice and to hold him close in a tight embrace.

"How can I find you?" she whispered "where have you gone."

The wind only answered in its howl, no comfort came to her that night as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

As the rough winter past, soon spring had arrived and the ice had melted away, birds began to sing and the grass and leaves on the trees seemed to grow overnight. At the gate of farmer Haagens home, she said her goodbyes to her new found friends.

"Now then," Gerlinda said like a worried mother as she handed Marion her backpack stuffed with fresh clothes, food and a new cloak that Gerlinda lovingly made along with some candlesticks.

"Please stay safe my dear..." Gerlinda began to cry as Marion wiped her tears, she would miss these dear friends.

"If you are up for the walk, visiting the Shire is such a lovely sight. Though the Hobbits may be small, they are quite crafty little ones." Haagen puffed on his pipe, Marion pulled them both into a hug, hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"I shall return soon to visit. You have been more than kind and I cannot thank you enough." she thanked them with a shaky voice, wiping her tears with a sleeve.

"You are more than welcome to return and stay my dear" Haagen said "you have been an utter joy to be with this past winter and your help was of course, very helpful."

"Goodbye my dear, safe travels to you."

With heartfelt waves and more goodbyes, Marion continued on her way to a bustling town called Bree. Humming a travelers tune and relishing in the warm spring sun, something in the wind whispered that this stretch of the journey would be just a little different.


	3. The Unexpected Party

Bree was a travelers town which thrived on the meeting of two great roads, the Great East Road and Greenway. Gandalf, had finally found the lost King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. They spoke of the wizards proposition, the quest to reclaim Erebor from the famed drake named Smaug who took everything from the exiled king. Setting Gandalf's plan in motion, Thorin had set out to speak with the other dwarf envoys to gain their approval. He soon received word that twelve others would join Thorin on his quest but would wait to see if others would come.

Feeling quite proud of himself, Gandalf had selected a hobbit as the company's burglar. He chuckled at the very thought, Hobbits such as Bilbo Baggins never liked anything unexpected. Walking through the dirt roads, he passed through the market area where traveling merchants sold their worldly items. He was a unusual spectacle, a tall man clothed in grey robes with a matching tall hat and a wooden staff. He would stroke his beard methodically as he would look at merchandise. His favorite tobacco merchant was rumored to be in town.

The Prancing Pony was in sight, he felt tempted with the thought of brunch as he made his way to the door. On one the benches on the outside of the pub was that of a young woman. Wearing a comfortable grey dress as she sat with a leather tweed bound journal. Next to her was a bustle of different array of plants and in her hand she sketched them with a charcoal pencil.

"An herbalist?" he inquired curiously, she looked up. She was petite in stature, her face was delicate and framed framed by her long pale blonde hair which was pulled in a neat side braid. Brown eyes gaze at him in a curious stare as she raised a brow. Quite unusual for a young human woman to be traveling alone. And when a glimmer of gold caught his attention, immediately he recognized the beads braided into her hair, it was not everyday that a human wore something so distinctive.

The woman looked back to the bushel of herbs before to her unexpected visitor "why yes, well, more of a healer actually but I do love taking the time to study various plants. Many find it a rather boring hobby but I enjoy it. Great knowledge comes from knowing your local forestry"

With a jolly chuckle, Gandalf took the seat next to her, pulling out his pipe and little bag of tobacco. His eyes peeked into the journal, a beautiful sketch it was with little notes of her handwriting on the side. He noticed a list, similar to a written recipe next to the sketch. Filling his pipe, he quickly lit it with a little flame that burst from his fingertips. She watched, her eyes widening.

"You're that wizard that I have heard about!" she stated, excitement filling in her eyes.

He puffed some smoke with a cheeky grin before extending his hand, he wore fingerless gloves underneath the heavy sleeves of his grey robe. "Gandalf the Grey, or so they call me."

"Marion Tyndall of Boulder Town." she shook his hand firmly

"The Blue Mountains, eh? You are quite far away from home. I trust you are familiar with dwarves that reside there." he gestured to the beads with his finger, Marion raised her hand to her hair to gently touching the golden beads, a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes...they were a gift from someone I cherish and adore utterly." she smiled fondly before looking to him "tell me Gandalf, what brings you here?"

"I am waiting for a gathering to happen. I have a few hours to spare before I head to The Shire."

Marion perked with interest "is that so? I was thinking about going over there, I hear it's the right time of season for their farmers market and vegetable contests."

Gandalf smiled "Well, if you are not leaving anytime soon, we shall go together. The Shire is a wonderful place, peaceful and simple. The residents are quite wonderful." he paused for a moment, pondering his next question. "So tell me Marion, where is the person you cherish and adore so utterly?"

A small hum escaped her lips as she pondered her answer, "Well, I do not know where he is but it's been almost four years since I last saw him. He left the Blue Mountains on a personal quest, he did not specify what it was but I have been looking for him but so far I haven't the slightest clue to where he is and so..." she gave him a smile with a shrug "I have taken to wandering."

Taking a look at the dwarvish beads once more, a little idea popped into his head. He wasn't sure how it would pan out but if his assumptions were correct, then she was closer finding him than she thought, maybe one of the dwarves could point her in the right direction. The young woman looked experienced and determined, maybe...he would dwell more on that thought later.

"Well..if you plan to stay at The Shire long, why don't you join me as my plus one to this merry gathering? Some food and plenty of rest before you continue your journey." Mischief glimmered in his eyes, she cast him a perplexed stare before she laughed. Marion was unsure why she trusted him but...she did.

"I have yet to experience a Hobbit's party, so... why not?"

"Splendid, we leave this afternoon. Meet me here when you are ready, we will be arriving at the destination in the evening. I must tend to something before we go."

Marion stood up, smoothing out the skirt of her dress before she began to gathered her items, a beaming smile on her face. "I am staying at the Inn across the way, I shouldn't be long to gather my things."

"No trouble Marion, I am sure arriving fashionably late wouldn't be a problem." he winked at her, causing her smile to broaden.

"See you soon Master Gandalf." she assured before she turned on her heel and began to navigate through the dusty street, Gandalf watched until she was out of sight before he stood up to go inside the Prancing Pony, he didn't really have anything to tend to in there but he fancied a small drink before he embarked to the Shire, he would need it.

* * *

When the time came, Marion found Gandalf waiting at the front of the Prancing Pony, he gave her wave as he saw her. She was packed with a small bag of all she possessed along with her bow and quiver of arrows. A small dagger strapped to her belt and she had changed into her favorite dark green dress so she didn't look so travel worn, she was going to a party after all and she also made sure to wash her face. As she approached, she waved to him in a friendly manner.

"I am ready." she announced excitedly, "I will follow your way good sir."

"Armed to the teeth I see? Good, this way!" He gestured with his staff to follow along with him.

Gandalf and Marion began their trek along the great east road until they came upon a trail that would lead them to the path along the Brandywine River. Gandalf hummed a travelers tune and she soon joined him, the song growing into a merry harmony. Marion shared her rations of bread and cheese with him for a light snack before they continued on their way.

Afternoon slowly went with the sun as the sunset gave the peaceful forest a calming glow, Marion basked in the cool air and could see the peakings of evening stars in the dusk colored sky.

"Gandalf, can you tell me about Hobbits?" she inquired as they reached a well preserved road, Gandalf hummed thoughtfully.

"They are some of the loveliest people you will ever meet to be honest. They prefer the quiet, simple life and are usually shy to strangers. Never do anything unexpected and are not fond of adventures."

"Well, color me curious then." she shouldered her pack and Gandalf smirked under his beard, he thought it was best to keep the nature of said party to himself.

When they reached the Shire, Marion instantly noticed it was a peaceful, tranquil place. Built under grassy hills, they were neat looking homes with carefully tended gardens and large, round, colorful doors. Small, little people were preparing for the evening with lanterns and wisps of smoke that escape the chimneys. Valleys of green stretched as far as the eye could see, in the distance she could see what she assumed was the town square, booming laughter and voices echoed in the air.

"Oh how I wish to see this in the daylight." Marion wished excitedly, her eyes searched for the little silhouettes of who she guessed were hobbits in the distance.

"Where are we going exactly?" she then asked curiously.

"To a place called Bag End, owned by one of the oldest Hobbit families in the Shire. Our host is Mister Bilbo Baggins."

"I wonder what he's like..." Marion muttered to herself, but Gandalf did not reply, seeing as though she would know soon enough.

Upon the narrow upward path, Gandalf heard a group of hush whispers, in the dimming light he could see a group, looking around in place at the fork in the road. Not sure of which house to go too.

"Ah, there is some of the party." he chuckled, quickening his pace. Marion studied them for a moment, her heart pounded in her chest as she recognized the great beards and burly dispositions. Dwarves, though none looked remotely close to Thorin.

"Hello my fellow friends!" he called to them, they looked to him and a collective sigh of relief occurred.

"Where have you been Gandalf?" one rough called out "Where is this house you said to meet you at?"

"Follow me, it's just up ahead!" Gandalf instructed as he walked passed them to lead the way.

Then their eyes laid on Marion, she swallowed before she gave a tentative nod. She had remembered meeting other dwarves in her travels, many did not have a wink of friendliness in them. Not like Thorin... Dwarves were rough and secretive, many would never even speak a word to her when she asked for their help.

"Who is she?" One of the grey bearded dwarves asked as he brought an ear horn to his right ear.

"Ah, everyone meet my companion Marion Tyndall, she will be joining us this evening." Gandalf introduced quickly, "Now I believe everyone has arrived, shall we join the others?"

The dwarves, forgetting about Marion soon eagerly headed up the road, talking excitedly among themselves about a supposed feat that was supposed to be prepared at this party.

Marion following close behind Gandalf as he directed them to the house on top of the hill overlooking the entire Shire, she could hear loud voices inside the Hobbit hole as one of the Dwarves rang the bell. She watched as they started to huddle at the door rather closely, arguing among themselves about who was going to enter first.

Marion looked to Gandalf for an explanation to their manners but he merely sighed before he reached to ring the doorbell. After only a moment, she heard an angry voice ranting on about something funny or another before the round door to the Hobbit home was swung wide open. The huddled dwarves fell on top of each other, groaning and moaning, flailing to get up.

The stressed looking Hobbit gaped at his guests, looking to Gandalf as he lowered himself to look inside, he gave who Marion assumed was Bilbo Baggins a little smile, Bilbo however didn't looked so pleased. Marion greeted with a curtsy for good measure as the Dwarves gathered themselves, shouting names as they merrily greeted the other Dwarves who were making a rather huge mess of their hosts home.

"Gandalf." The hobbit greeted irritably.

"Bilbo, wonderful to see you again. I hope you don't mind that I have brought one more person?" he gestured to Marion. The tall wizard ducked inside, taking off his hat in the process. His head barely touched the roof above them. Marion had to duck slightly under the door frame but she fitted rather comfortably. This was one of the only times in her life she felt pleased for being such a small human.

"Bilbo Baggins, meet Marion Tyndall from the Boulder Town."

Bilbo looked at her funny before he heard a crash from behind him. He lifted a finger, "Excuse me," he gasped as he ran to the stream of dwarves that walked too and fro from what Marion assumed was the pantry.

"Set your things anywhere, I need to take a headcount." Gandalf set his hat and staff on the wall by the door. Marion looked around the beautiful foyer, now a slight mess from all of the dwarven items scattered in all directions. Marion made a point to set her things down neatly before she walked further into the Hobbit Home. Without the commotion, she could see that this home was normally clean and well kept, it felt cozy and comfortable. Unlike her home back in Boulder, which was made of stone and wood. Hanging from the ceiling were candle chandeliers that gave the home a warm and welcoming feel, she avoided the muddy footprints to avoid tracking anymore mud through the soon to be demolished home.

Marion watched from a distance as the the dwarves brought the food from the pantry to the table in the dining room without permission. Her host, Bilbo, was desperately trying to get them to put everything back but to no avail. She looked to Gandalf who was helping the dwarves set up. She shook her head with a smile, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end very well.

"Excuse me, Mister Gandalf?" one dwarf asked, carrying a tray of a teapot with two tea cups. "might I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

Gandalf turned and shook his head "Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine will suffice. But might you offer that to Lady Marion over there, she looks a little thirsty."

Dori looked around the bend of the entryway to look at Marion whom pointed at herself, he looked delighted as he wiggled his way past some of his company, carrying a tray with a teapot and some matching cups before handing her a hot cup of tea. She definitely could smell the chamomile along with a touch of lavender.

"Dori, at your service madam," he bowed his head politely, she curtsied. She noticed one of the dwarves staring at her, he was the tallest and strongest looking. His shaved head was tattooed in various Dwarven designs, he carried a tankard of ale. He had looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

Marion sipped at her tea and gaze averted to the pantry which was looking more empty by the moment, she pitied the Hobbit who looked about ready to tear his golden locks out. Then Gandalf came into view as he began to make a headcount of all of the dwarves. Listing their names off, Marion had lost the names already except for Dori.

"It appears that we are one dwarf short," Gandalf hummed curiously.

"He is late is all, he traveled north with a meeting of our kin, he will come." the tattooed dwarf raised his tankard with a reassuring nod. Gandalf nodded before Dori returned with his wine.

Marion was so distracted by everything, watching the dwarves happily carry plates of food and towers of cheese rolls, barrels of ale and bottles of wine. She wasn't sure what she should do, they were so distracted with setting up that they barely noticed her watching. She leaned up against the wall with her tea cooling in its mug, she couldn't help but feel amused. This was by far the most unusual dinner party she had ever been invited too.

She did not notice a pair of dwarves approaching behind her until one gave a rather gentle touch on her shoulder, causing her to turn and face who it was. Two dwarves, almost identical save for their hair, one was fair while the other dark. They gave her friendly smiles and she returned, although nervously, inkind.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted warmly.

"And who might you be?" the fair haired dwarf asked, a flirtatious grin spread across his face.

"I am Marion." she raised her teacup to them with a smile before she curtsied. The dark haired one took her cup from her hands, they looked to each other with mischievous grins.

"Fili," the fair haired one took her right hand

"And Kili," the dark haired one took her left, simultaneously raising her hands to their lips and placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. Marion felt her face and ears burn with a fierce blush.

"At your service" they said softly in unison, their handsome faces proud. Marion began to sputter when the big dwarf approached, clapping his strong hands roughly on their shoulders.

"Come on boys, supper is ready!"

Dragging them away to the dining room, Marion began to rub her hands as is trying to ward off the effect of their kiss on their knuckles. Never before has she ever been greeted like that in her life! She breathed deeply to soothe her butterflies and she felt her face calm.

She could hear the party of dwarves having a grand time in the dining room and she walked over to watch the messy spectacle. Food was vanishing into ravenous mouths, they were tossing it at each other in playful merriment, Marion managed to grab an apple before it vanished from the greedy, grasping hands of hungry dwarves. The bald one poured his tankard of ale down the ear horn of the nearly deaf one. Everyone laughed, even Marion as he blew the contents out as the horn made a rather silly honk. The one named Fili walked across the table with tankards of ale as the rest of the company shouted at him to get off.

"Come on lads, make a plate for the lady here!" a dwarf with a funny hat shouted, the company gave a joyous shout as all the dwarves messily made a plate before the one with the funny hat gave it to her with a smile.

"Bofur, at your service milady." his smiled sweetly at her.

"Why thank you," Marion took the offering, food falling to the floor. She picked at the messy plate, unsure if she should eat it or not. She turned from the party to find a quiet place to find anything edible on her offering. She happened to look upon Bilbo who was gaping at his pantry in shock, feeling great empathy for his predicament, she walked up to him she offered him her plate.

"Here, at least eat something." She offered the plate to him, her brow furrowed in sympathy as Bilbo looked up at her, he waved his hands .

"No no no.. you may eat that if you wish."

Marion set the plate down on one of the empty shelves, not feeling much of an appetite. "I can assure you sir that I wasn't expecting... this." She looked over her shoulder to the ravaging pack of dwarves. "Gandalf told me it was a Hobbit's party."

"Glad to know I am not the only one who feels perplexed by all this." he released a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping downward.

When he looked at her again, he gave her another funny expression similar to the one before "are you... a dwarf?" he asked curiously.

Marion laughed "No, I am just a very little human."

Bilbo looked slightly confused as his eyes scanned her up and down, "then how did you get involved in all this?"

"I guess the same way you just were, I was roped into all this with no clue to why or give any knowledge to the purpose of this party." Marion shook her head "well, whatever it is, surely it sounds important if a wizard organized this."

"Well you have been probably the only polite guest in this house, it's only fair if I offer you another cup of tea. I surely need some... since my wine is all gone."

"Oh no Bilbo" Marion kindly refused the gesture, "allow me the honor to make you some, take a rest and please let me know if you are need of help cleaning everything."

Bilbo began to fluster over her offer but the dwarves caught their attention as they cheered, brought their glasses and tankards together and began to drink deeply and messily in their impromptu toast. Then a couple belching quite loudly before the dwarven company burst into roaring fits of laughter. Bilbo ran his hands over his face, Marion casted him a look of sympathy. She had come to learn tonight that dwarves were not excellent dinner guests.

"Some manners they've got." she mused, shaking her head. Bilbo nodded with her in agreement.

As the night continued on, the dwarf guests moved from their table and began to spread out across the hobbit home. Marion took one of the seats that wasn't currently occupied in the living room by the window, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. She watched the dwarves wander the house, argue, joke about and even play tug of war with a long link of sausage.

The one called Bofur began to make witty talk at their host as Bilbo scrambled to retrieve a doily from another dwarf's hands whom was wiping his face on.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo scolded as he snatched the doily from the dwarf, looking it over quickly for any damages.

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur retorted back, he was leaning against the wall rather casually with a tankard in hand.

"It's crochet," Bilbo hissed, placing it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Oh what a wonderful game it is too, if you have the balls for it!" Bofur and a few other dwarves began to laugh as Bilbo stomped his feet and angrily strode over to Marion's side, slamming a fist fist rather weakly on the table.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

Marion reached out and placed a gentle hand on his arm "Take a deep breath friend, once this is over you won't have to deal with this again."

Before Bilbo could answer, Gandalf approached them " my dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

BIlbo was fuming, Marion pulled her hand from Bilbo as he whipped his entire, small body around to face their tall companion.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" his voice was high as he shook from his frustration, Gandalf gave a rather sympathetic smile.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." his voice trailed off as he turned his to look at the state of the Hobbit's home. Marion chewed on her lower lip slightly as she stood up and offered another comforting smile to her new friend.

"I am sure this is the only time this is going to happen Master Bilbo, I would reckon this isn't a usual gathering." her eyes glanced to Gandalf who paid her no mind.

Bilbo let out a frustrated sigh as he stormed away from them both,

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Bilbo yelled in his frustration, he had wandered throughout the home and gestured to every bit of damage that the dwarves inflicted. Marion and Gandalf him to assess the damage, Marion could understand his frustration. He was undoubtedly unprepared for this party and Marion turned to look at the wizard.

"You could have warned me too Master Gandalf, I was told that this was a hobbits party." Marion scolded with a small amount of humor in her tone.

Bilbo gestured to Marion in agreement "I could at least been given a little warning!"

Gandalf placed a hand on his side, sighing in amusement at Bilbo's frustration and Marion's scolding but before he could get a word in, the other young look dwarf came in with his plate. His clothes were overly large and baggy, his facial hair was wispy and had a rather funny haircut.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" he asked rather innocently and politely, Bilbo gave him a seething glare before Fili walked in.

"Here Ori give it to me," taking the plate from him, Filli flicked the plate to Kili who emerged from the kitchen. Gandalf had barely any time to move he and Marion out of the way as Dwarves began to toss plates as Fili and Kili, doing tricks with the dishware before tossing it to the next dwarf. Poor Bilbo began to panic at the sight of his dishware flying across the room.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" he shouted anxiously as one rather large plate whizzed y his head.

At the dining table four dwarves began to make music with their feet and the silverware. Bilbo entered the main dining room, baffled at the sight as they continued their entertainment.

"A-and can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo pointed at the dwarves like a scolding mother,

"Ooh you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur teased, laughter followed to. Marion felt confused as to why none of them would heed Bilbo's pleas for them to stop.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili began to sing

"Smash the bottle and burn the corks"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" the dwarves began to chant in musical rhythm, Marion watched in awe as they continued their acrobatic tricks with tossing the dishware about the house.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!"_

A lute and a stringed instrument were pulled out and began a cheerful melody as the song continued, Marion couldn't resist the urge to clap along as she watched plates, cups, knives, forks and spoons fly through the air in perfect rhythm with the song. Bilbo desperately tried to grab his precious dishes. Marion had moved into the kitchen with the rest of them, she saw the huge, neat piles of dishes first and she gasped.

" _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo ran in behind her, his face red with fury at such disrespect to his household items before he saw them all in a neatly stacked rows on the main dinner table. Booms laughed filled the kitchen at the sight of his face, Marion giggled and applauded the performance. Bilbo gaped before relief flooded his features, she offered a hand to him.

"You alright?" she asked, trying her best not to smile.

"I...I need a minute." he mumbled weakly, it was almost unheard to Marion against the loud noise of cheers and laughter.

Three pounding knocks had suddenly silenced the merriment, all turned to look at the door just beyond the kitchen. Marion felt her heart pound in her chest, she assumed that this was their missing guest that she had overheard from Gandalf earlier. Gandalf looked to each one of the dwarves, a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"He is here..." he murmured and the crowd grew tense, Gandalf moved from the table and gestured to a dwarf to get the door, Marion and Bilbo exchanged a confused glace with him before he went to follow the rest of the dwarves as they left the kitchen. Marion began to follow but Gandalf's hand was pressed on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned to look up at him with a furrowed gaze.

"Something the matter?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Wait here. He does not know you are here and he would be most upset if I didn't warn him first." he gave her a gentle smile, Marion nodded and took a hesitant seat in at the kitchen table and a moment later he could hear the door being opened for their new arrival.

"Gandalf" a regal voice greeted as even steps entered the home, Marion froze in her seat, her heart felt like a pounding hammer in her chest. Her breath caught in the cavity of her throat...no, it couldn't be.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice." his serious tone was laced with a bit of humor at his last words, "I wouldn't been able to find it at all hadn't been for the mark on the door."

"Mark? there's not a mark on that door. I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo's appalled tone broke her out of her trance. The urge to run to this voice was burning in her thighs but she kept herself rooted.

"There is a mark there I put it myself," Gandalf cut in quickly with uneasy tone as he quickly closed the door "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Marion suddenly felt dizzy as she placed an arm on the table, she covered her mouth with her other hand so that she wouldn't make any sounds. How could this be, did Gandalf know that that this was the man she talked of? Waiting for four years and searched for another, tears of mixed emotions threaten to spill over in her eyes. Thorin was alive and he was alive and well, how could he not tell her?

"By the heavens above..."Marion muttered to herself as she thought of what to do, she knew that she couldn't just sit there and wait. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she finally willed herself to stand up and to peek at what was happening. Staying out of sight, she began to watch the meeting between Thorin and Bilbo.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin stated, she could tell that he disapproved of Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Excuse me?" Bilbo retorted in confusion.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin circled the Hobbit like a predator would with prey.

Bilbo gave a soft snort "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin made an indignant noise as he looked to his comrades with a smirk "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

 _How rude!_ Marion thought to herself in anger, Bilbo has been nothing but very hospitable. She knew Thorin and she knew that this was not like him at all!

Thorin's comment was followed by a rumble of laughter, this made Marion's temper flare even further. Without another thought and blinded by anger, she rounded the bend to face him and everyone else.

"Hey!" she barked, all of the company stopped before they entered the living room, surprised expressions gazed upon Marion. Her chest raised up and down with her furious breaths and her nostrils flared.

"Bilbo Baggins has been nothing but generous and tolerant to all of you, how are you insult him like that." Marion strode to stand next to Bilbo, standing slightly before him

"Marion..." Bilbo began but said nothing more as all the eyes of the dwarven company fell upon her with the exception of one. None dared to speak, the tension that filled the room was thick and could almost be cut through with a sharp sword.

Thorin slowly turned to face her and their eyes met and Marion felt her whole body quake with a mixture of anger and nerves. She held her breath so she did not gasp at the sight of him, she could feel the heat of her emotions throughout her body, but she refused to look away.

Thorin looked much older than the last time she laid eyes on him, his midnight hair was streaked with silver, he kept his length of beard. He still looked so ruggedly handsome that caused her temper to soften. The silence between them was unbearable, Marion did not understand why he did not greet her. But her answer came when she saw what was reflected in his eyes, it was what caused all hope in her heart to wither and die. There was no surprise, no happiness...no love. Only a shadow clouded those eyes she had longed to see. This was not the Thorin she knew, this Thorin had refused to acknowledge her. Instead he looked beyond furious, his eyes darkened as they narrowed his gaze at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin accused, his eyes looked to Gandalf "I thought this was a private gathering."

"It is, no one else knows you're all here." Gandalf assured, he looked to Marion before he spoke again.

"May I present Marion Tyndall of Boulder Town, I happened to acquaint her friendship her at Bree and I brought her as my plus one."

Marion swallowed the lump in her throat, a tingling sensation traveled all over her hands and up her arms. She let out a shaky exhale as she straightened her back, her eyes never breaking away from Thorins. She had no more words she could speak, her throat and tongue seemed to feel to solid to speak, her heart pounded in her chest like drum, her chest ached painfully.

Thorin did not say another word, he looked to Gandalf before he coldly turned away and headed for the kitchen, the rest soon followed as they began to talk among themselves.

Marion felt her knees quake beneath her dress, it took all of her willpower to not have them buckle beneath her from the sheer emotion she felt. Putting on her bravest smile, she turned around to face Bilbo, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Pushing back the hot tears to hide her whirlwind of emotions.

"I am so sorry to have caused such a ruckus, I just could not stand aside and let them insult you like that" she then cast a glance to Gandalf "and I am sorry to you as well. "

"It is quite alright Marion, let them be for a bit and all will be well." Gandalf nodded before he rested his head against the ceiling beam, he looked very irritated, most likely caused by the exchange between the dwarf, human and hobbit.

"Don't let it get to you Gandalf, in the times I have met dwarves, they are as stubborn as the boulders that surround my home."

Marion laughed a little, further masking her feelings of confusion and hurt, Gandalf muttered something under his breath and followed them into the dining room.

Bilbo looked to Marion and gave her a thankful smile "Thank you Marion." he then nervously scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh...yes please." Marion accepted softly.

Making haste to the kitchen to make tea and to make sure that the dwarves did not make a another mess of his kitchen, he left Marion alone in the foyer of the hobbit home.

She only had to blink before the tears began to flow in heavy streams, she held her breath so she would not cry out in her pain. She felt confused as to why she was suddenly cast aside like a useless item.

To say that Thorin had disappointed her was an understatement, she could not deny the girlish fantasies she had of him; To seeing her so unexpectedly and wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms. As she wiped her tears, she felt that her eyes were dry and when she blinked it stung. Maybe now was not a good time to rekindle everything with Thorin just yet, not after the spectacle she just pulled. She needed a moment to breath, to calm down before she approached him.

She moved from the foyer to the seat by the window that looked out onto the garden, it was lush and well kept. She could see herbs she recognized such as Sage, Rosemary and bits of Kings Wort. Marion felt Bilbo approached as he brought her a ceramic mug of creamy hot liquid.

"I put a splash of cream in there if you don't mind." he offered it to her, she took it graciously with a smile.

"Thank you," she sipped at it carefully "Mmm, it's delicious."

Bilbo took a set next to her, setting his own mug of tea on the table while Marion held hers close to her chest, the warmth of the tea seeped into her fingers down to her bones. She suddenly felt soothed and she felt the tension in her chest ease.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a soft expression on his face, she nodded in response to his worry.

"I am. Thank you Bilbo, but I am more worried about you."

Bilbo chuckled with a shake of his head "I have been better if you must know but at least everything is calm now."

"Indeed," Marion voice trailed off, her eyes glancing down at her tea before she sipped at it again. She could feel her hurt emotions bubble up in her chest against but were drowned when she swallowed her tea. This night was proven to be the most hectic experience she had ever known, but with Bilbo's company as he began to talk idly, she felt comforted.

She only hoped that this...rift between and her beloved Thorin will be closed by tonight's end.


	4. Broken

_**I am getting great enjoyment from this story and I hope you are as well!**_

 _ **Cheers, Ivie**_

* * *

Thorin could not believe his ears when he had heard that voice. He felt himself slowly turn has me laid his eyes upon the lovely woman, her golden hair long and draped her shoulders and she wore a simple green dress. Everything about her was the same, from her delicate fair features to her warm eyes and fiery nature. His eyes caught the glint of the beads she wore in the front of her hair, resting upon her breast bone.

He felt his gaze drift to her own, that perfect shade of golden brown that held a light of strength and wisdom. That same kindness still showed along with hope and now it was mixed with frustration as she stood in front of the hobbit, having come to his defense, just like she did for him those few short years ago.

But Thorin remained stoic, not many knew of his affair with the young woman. And quite frankly he knew for the safety of his quest that he would have to leave Marion behind and never return. The search of his father, the quest to reclaim his homeland proved to be greater than the love of a woman.

He no longer deserved Marion, not after the choice he had made.

When he regarded her with such coldness, his heart tore itself apart to see her hope fade in her eyes and to be replaced with confusion. She did not say a word to him when Gandalf introduced her, the air between them was thick with tension and he did not have time for arguments, He had other business to attend to.

Thorin let himself be lead to the kitchen, his gaze caught by his trusted friend Dwalin, who studied him but Thorin looked away. He would not answer his friends silent question, the thoughts of his quest were on the forefront of his mind and he made a mental thought to speak with Gandalf about Marion.

Once a meal was made for Thorin and all of the dwarves were gathered at the dinner table, they stared at him expectantly. But he made no move to speak right away as he ate a spoonful of soup, he was famished from his journey and knew that he needed nourishment.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked eagerly

"Aye." Thorin responded "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves muttered their joy, raising their fists and looking at each other in enthusted smiles.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" the tattooed one called Dwalin spoke, he looked to Thorin "is Dain with us?"

Thorin set down his soup spoon and looked to each member of the company, but his shoulders slumped slightly and he looked grim, "they will not come."

A murmur of disappointment hushed through the air, all looking to each other before looking back to Thorin who had waited for only a moment before he spoke again.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin looked so disheartened as the dwarves continued to murmur their disappointment, none looking at Bilbo and Marion who had suddenly emerged and watched on with curiosity.

Marion and Bilbo had moved from the living room to the dining room to see what all the fuss was about, Bilbo approached Gandalf from the kitchen passage and Marion stayed close behind, slightly out of sight of Thorin. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of him again, she still could not believe after all of these years, he was seeing him again. A small bloom of hope rose in her chest again but she continued to stay quiet, as this was not the time to speak of anything about it.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, making sure the little candle he held stayed clear away from Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf coughed slightly, "Let us have a little more light."

Bilbo obliged as he moved around behind the wizard, Marion moved to where Bilbo once stood next to Gandalf and remained there, catching Thorin's attention, her heart seized in her chest as their eyes met for only a moment before he looked away. A heavy feeling sank deep into her heart, a sadness welled up within her and she bit her lower lip to contain herself.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf spoke fluidly as he pressed a finger to the word sketched onto the parchment.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read aloud, Marion leaned in over Dwalin's shoulder so she could get a closer look of what they are looking at, she could see that it was a map; simple in details and she saw the lonely mountain easily from the great finger pointing at it, next to it was a red-inked drawing of a dragon.

"That's Erebor..." she breathed as she recognized the significance, in her travels she had heard the tales of a dragon that stole a kingdom of the dwarves and destroyed the city of Dale, somehow that story always stuck with her.

"You know of it?" Gandalf asked, his pipe moved away from mouth as he spoke. Marion nodded at the funny had dwarf.

"Yes, I have heard of its tale... tragic." Marion's empathized greatly but said nothing more.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" the red haired dwarf explained heatedly, looking to the one called Oin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Marion sensed Bilbo's surprise as she watched him get close to the company once more, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked to Gandalf. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur looked lazily to Bilbo as he puffed on his pipe "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals"

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped, looking rather flabbergasted.

Bofur opened his mouth again but he stopped as he looked upon the shocked expression on Marion's face, she could feel a strange chill channel through her veins, she swallowed a lump of nerves r as Bofur looked suddenly extremely sheepish. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red,

"Pardon me, I didn't wish to frighten you m'lady." he gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

Marion nodded in forgiveness "quite alright Bofur" she assured quietly, wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter. She moved from her spot and wiggled past Gandalf so she could join Bilbo as his side, Setting down her cold mug on one of the empty pantry shelves, wiping her hand on the skirt of her dress, she sighed as she laced her fingers together and stayed out in the main hall in hearing range.

The young looking dwarf Marion remembered as Ori suddenly stood up, bumping the table as he looked proudly at everyone "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

Many of the dwarves shouted at him as one next to him pulled Ori back into his seat, Marion even heard Bofur shout "Not in front of the lady you idiot!"

Balin cleared his throat and suddenly the room was silenced, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, not thirteen of the best..."

He looked to some with a raised brow and a sigh "nor brightest."

Upon Balin's comment, the rest of the dwarves besides Thorin began to make objections

"Who you callin' dim!"

"Watch it!"

The one with the ear horn looked to his seat partner "What did he say?"

Fili slapped his hand on the table during the fuss, puffing his chest out as he looked to his company members and to Thorin, whom during the whole time just watched silently. His fingers laced together as he watched his company argue, he could feel his anger rising as the men he trusted and knew their boundless loyalty were fighting amongst each other like fools!

"We may be few in number," Fili proclaimed passionately "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

A shout of agreement and some raised tankard of ales in toast to Fili's speech, his brother Kili raised his hand in gesture to Gandalf.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed a hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili rallied, causing more excited agreements from the rest of the company.

Marion watched as Gandalf flushed with embarrassment as he looked to Kili, "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

Dwarves began to ask him how many dragon Gandalf had killed, whom began to cough on his pipweed smoke from uncertainty. Marion watched the interaction as the questions transformed into argument amongst themselves. Bilbo turned to look at her as she backed up a little, everything was too much for her to handle and she did not feel like it was wise to get in the middle of it.

" _ **SHAZARA!"**_ Thorin roared angrily, standing up in an almost violent manner. Silencing the company as they all sat down, their eyes wide as they looked to their leader. Marion's heart clenched at his angry outburst before it began to pound in her surprise, she could see the heave of his chest and tenseness of his shoulders. Never in her time knowing him had she seen him so frustrated. She wanted nothing more than to go to his side to support him.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread." Thorin paused as he looked to his comrades

"The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Thorin ended his speech on a passionate note, his company cheered and so did he. Marion looked to Bilbo once more, sharing her measure of confusion. Though she was happy that this small company's motivation to reclaim their homeland was a fire burning bright in their hearts. But Marion began to wonder, if this was his quest all along...why did he not tell her?

"You forget: The front gate is sealed" Balin's hesitant voice rang out, silencing the cheering, "there is no way into that mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf replied in confidence, with a twiddle of his fingers, a key appeared.

All in the house looked in wonder as Gandalf held the key in his fingertips, Thorin leaned in closer on inspection. Looking at the wizard in bafflement,

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain," with the tilt of his hand, Gandalf handed the key to the noble dwarf. "for safekeeping, it is yours now."

All looked in breathless wonder, with the exception of Bilbo, Marion had known little of Thorin's father but did not know that he had gone missing, he had told her that he had passed away long ago. On quiet feet, she stepped closer as Thorin took it in trembling fingers, this key meant so much to Thorin and Marion yearned for his happiness.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili exhaled excitedly, looking at the others.

In response to Fili's question, Gandalf pointed to the map with his pipe. No longer wanting to stay at a distance, both Marion and Bilbo ventured closer. She kept a personal distance from Thorin as she looked over Gandalf's shoulder.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There is another way in!" Kili looked to his brother excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf explained "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can."

Gandalf exchanged a glance with Thorin, who looked thoughtful as he listened to Gandalf's plan, the wizard continued without interruption.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!"

"Hm. And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine" Bilbo commented casually.

All looked to him, even Marion did, they had called him that earlier and Marion wasn't sure why until it was finally revealed, a strange chill coursed through her at the very thought. Bilbo looked at the faces who expect him to spout his amazing stories about his burglary.

"Bilbo...are you an expert?" one of the dwarves asked.

"Am I what?" he replied to him, blinking in his confusion,

"Ha! He says he's an expert!" the deaf dwarf shouted happily, many of the dwarves laughed at him in response.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo waved his hands and shook his head nervously in his denial. some of the company muttered in agreement.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin sighed, looking to Thorin who nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight or fend for themselves." Dwalin said with a shake of his head.

"And what would you know." Marion cut in, her eyes narrowed at Dwalin. "I come from gentlefolk and yet, here I am."

Dwalin snorted "But you are also a woman, no one would dare to harm you."

Marion's brows raised and her mouth opened, flabbergasted at his dismissal. But suddenly the dwarves begin another argument, this time more ferocious than the last. Marion felt her irritation rise as she rolled her eyes, this was nonsense and they were getting nowhere.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. " Gandalf stood, his voice thundering and powerful, a shadow crept along the walls as the argument quickly died. Many pairs of eyes widened at the angry wizard and the moment Gandalf took back his seat, the shadow faded and everything calmed.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

The wizard looked excited and pleased with himself before he looked to Thorin, who looked less convinced than the rest, Marion looked to Bilbo who paled considerably. She gave him a sympathetic look, she could understand his confusion.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." Gandalf looked to Bilbo who almost turned red as a tomato, then his grey eyes quickly looked to Marion.

A sense of dread overcame her before Gandalf pointed to Marion with his pipe, an amused glint in his eyes. "I also, unbeknownst to her have decided to recruit Marion. The more help we have, the better chance we have at succeeding."

Marion choked on her own breath, she struggled to speak as she looked to the astonished expressions on the dwarves. She didn't dare cast her gaze to Thorin, she could feel his radiating anger. Her face flushed and her hands began to sweat, she mindlessly wiped her palms on her skirt.

 _The cheekiness of this wizard, by the gods!_ She thought to herself.

"G-Gandalf, I possibly couldn't I-"

"There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves."

Gandalf glanced at Thorin but did not make eye contact, "You must trust me on this." he added softly.

A moment silence met them all, Marion could Thorin gnashing his teeth as he thought about the wizards proposition.

"Give the hobbit the contract, but the _woman_ stays behind." he looked to the wizard angrily but did not look at Marion.

A mixture of emotions twisted inside Marion's at Thorin's regard to her, she could feel the threat of tears in her eyes as the insult chanted inside her, she felt the chill from his words. Tears welled up in her eyes, visible for all to see.

"How dare you.." she breathed venomously before she turned on her heel and strode away from the dining and into the living room.

Marion stopped by the fireplace as she let her thoughts wander, her jaw tightened as she recalled the later part of this evening. She had been rebuffed and cast aside like a dirty dish rag, her presence ignored and disregarded, and her skill denied to take part in this quest. If she had anything her way, she would give that dwarf a piece of her own mind. Though she may be a human, she was just as stubborn as one.

Her chest seized as a wave of emotions flooded her, her hand fluttered and clutched the fabric of her bodice. Her heart pounded violently like a hammer against an anvil, it was painful and shattering. Never had she felt so much heartbreak and sorrow, her mind swam with thoughts and reasons as to why. Did he no longer wish to be associated with a human? Did he find a woman of his own kind?

The thought of his betrayal brought on a choked sob, she wanted to scream and show him how much pain he had caused her in just one night. She trembled and she could feel her knees threaten to give out, but she remained steadfast she to tried to silence her hurt. Put it away in the deepest chamber of her heart... if he desired to show her no love, then all she had done, all of the long months she searched was for nothing. Her hand raised to the beads in her hair, her fingers wrapping around them as she toyed with the thought of ripping them out of her hair.

A loud _"thump"_ had caught her attention as she turned around and headed into the main foyer. She gasped at the sight of Bilbo laying still on his hallway floor, quickly she ran to him and knelt down next to him.

"What in the name of the gods happened here?" she asked, looking up to the dwarves.

Bofur raised his hands defensively "I merely explained to him what 'incineration' is milady."

Marion noticed the long contract in Bilbo's hand and made a grab for it, clutching the paper as she looked over the words until she got to the part of funeral arrangements. Reading over it, she felt her face scrunch up before she glared nastily at Bofur.

"You should be more considerate next time," she spat angrily as she leaned her ear close to his mouth, feeling the slight puffs of air gave her relief.

In an string of angry curses she got to her feet and strode to her bag and shifted through it quickly, not looking at the dwarves who were watching her, Some were leaning considerably. Gandalf chuckled underneath his breath as he watched the dwarves, they seemed confused and amazed. As Thorin watched, Gandalf could see the mixed emotions reflected in his eyes but his face remained stoic.

As Marion finally found the green glass bottle and a small little purse in her pack. Returning to Bilbo's side, she knelt down next to him, tucking her skirt beneath her knees she pulled out a little bottle, about the size of one's thumb from the purse, pulling the cork out she held it beneath his nose.

Marion was quick to move out of the way when unconscious Bilbo inhaled what was in the bottle, his chest seized before he awoke and began to cough and sputter as she recorked the small bottle and returned it to its purse.

"What in the hell was that?" Bilbo sputtered angrily, but Marion did not reply as she uncorked the green bottle and handed it to him.

"Take a couple sips, just a sip." she encouraged, Bilbo took it and sipped at it twice. He winced before handing it back to her.

"Brandy?" he asked, amazed at the burning smooth sensation, it was the finest brandy he had ever tasted.

"Yup, in the right dosage it can soothe anyone from anything." she said as she gathered herself and jumped to her feet. "take it easy Master Baggins, I shall brew you something to help ease your nerves."

Helping Bilbo to his feet, she gently told him to take it easy as he experienced another dizzy spell before she escorted him back through the foyer and into the living room.

"That be fine lass right there," Bofur smiled almost dreamily as he filled his pipe, "I am surprised that no man hasn't married her yet."

Thorin stood up abruptly, leaving the dining room and into one of the hallways. The meeting had be adjourned and settled.

* * *

Marion had seated Bilbo in his armchair by the fire before she moved to the kitchen, emptying the contents of her pack, she pulled out several cloth bags, glass bottles and jars. She mumbled to herself as she began to heat the cast iron kettle up in the kitchen fireplace, two dwarves entered the kitchen to watch her, one of them was Dori and the other was Ori.

"A traveling apothecary I see?" Dori asked, Ori picked up one of the glass bottles and swirled the contents in it.

"Lady Marion, may I ask what is in this bottle?" he asked so politely, causing Marion to smile a little.

Unwrapping a small mortar and pestle from a soft leather wrap, she began to set up as she opened a jar to smell its contents, she saw Dori playing with one of her bottles.

"That's a Kingsfoil extract. believe it or not, that little weed that grows in most gardens is an excellent antidote for most poisons by slowing it down so it doesnt reach your organs."

The dwarves hummed in response as she continued to work, grinding a combination of herbs together before she put it in a cheesecloth and wrapping it tightly, pulling a mug from the shelf she watched for the water to boil before she removed the kettle from the fire, pouring the scalding hot water over the cheesecloth and allowed it to steep for a couple of minutes before she removed it and placed it in the sink before she delivered the tea to Bilbo.

"Here drink this, be careful it's still hot." she instructed gently, Bilbo took it from her hands and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Marion."

With a gentle hand, Marion pushed some of his honey colored locks from his forehead and gave him a gentle smile. "Take it easy Master Baggins, you've had a long night, healers orders."

Bilbo blushed slightly at her affectionate gesture, she gave him another smile before she left him be at his chair. Quickly organizing and cleaning up after herself. Once everything was put back together in an orderly fashion, she returned her pack back to its resting place.

She allowed herself to sigh heavily, she needed a moment to think about everything she had just experienced. She could feel the great urge to cry once more but she could not allow that to happen, not while in the company of those she did not know. Needing a quiet place to herself, she began to wander the Hobbit Hole in search of a private room or space so she could calm down, to think of what to do next in regards to Thorin.

She found what looked like to be a study, with a large oak wood desk and chair, surrounded by messy piles of books and parchment paper. Pulling one of the books from a top of a pile, she began to thumb through the pages, her eyes reading the words but her mind not saving the knowledge. As she turned each page, droplets of tears began to fall from her eyes, soaking into the parchment. Closing the book and resting it in her lap, she no longer could deny the tears as she began to softly cry, the emotions bursting from her lips in strangled sobs.

She felt utterly alone, in a strange place in a stranger's home. The one she loved with her entire heart and soul had merely rejected her without an explanation, she could feel all hope that she had wither until it was no longer there. Her journey had come to an unhappy end... she had nowhere to go now.

"My lady?"

Marion gasped in surprise as she looked up with bleary eyes from tears to see who it was. She recognized the funny hat and facial hair of Bofur, whom looked at her with great concern. She quickly wiped her tears and nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Oh, Master Bofur." she greeted shakily before she put her arms down, giving him a false smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing in here by yourself lass?" he asked as he knelt before her "we were going to play a card game and wanted to see if you'd like to join us?"

Marion laughed softly, her smile turning more sincere "Oh thank you Bofur, I just...needed a moment alone."

A tender expression touched his funny face as he offered a hand to her "whom or what has brought you to tears lass? I surely hope it wasn't any of us."

Marion sniffled, if only she had the courage to tell Bofur about herself and Thorin. But she feared ridicule from such a potential friend, she took his hand and he squeezed her fingers gently.

"I didn't mean to cause any worry, just give me another moment and I'll join you."

Bofur nodded "Alright, we'll be waiting for ya."

Bofur left her be as she began to collect her thoughts, pinching the bridge of her nose for only a moment as she took in a deep breath. Getting up, she smoothed the the skirt of her dress before she headed for the wash room to wash her face before joining the other dwarves in the dining room.

* * *

Balin sighed as he watched Bilbo walk away from the living room into the other part of the house.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," he looked to Thorin as they stood in the hallway in the shadows for privacy. Their features only to be illuminated by candlelight. Thorin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." Balin paused and closed his eyes before looking to his king "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin smiled affectionately to the old dwarf.

Balin scoffed slightly "Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills." Thorin responded passionately "For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin looked around, as if making sure that no one was close enough to hear. There was a doubtful light in his eyes as he stood and looked up to Thorin.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice" Balin reached out and touched Thorin's am "you have done honorably by our people, you have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all of the gold in Erebor."

Thorin shook his head and he produced the key and showed it to Balin "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland."

Balin studied his King at Thorin's fierce look of determination, there was no way or words that could persuade him. Balin knew that there would be no point in arguing with Thorin about this, he feared that this would happen.

"There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin confirmed his fears, Balin sighed as he thought of Marion's face.

"Then we are with you laddie," Balin placed a hand on the younger dwarf's shoulder before stepping back, as he watched his King leave, he thought of the woman.

"And what of Marion," Balin spoke her name in a careful whisper, he had sensed Thorin's immediate uneasiness when it came to her, during their meeting earlier he had watched as Thorin stole secret glances to the young woman. A human... those few short years ago, he had come to learn of his private relationship with the human girl and at first was apprehensive, Balin had never met her until today.

"What of her," Thorin replied, his voice trembled slightly with unease. "I made the choice to not return for her."

"Clearly she left her people in search of you." Balin gestured with his hand to Thorin. "You have to give her the benefit of the doubt, she survived against whatever odds that was thrown at her to find you."

Thorin gave Balin an emotional expression, "Marion...is better off being with her own people, we will leave her here so she can do just that."

Balin was silent for a moment before he chose the wise decision to drop the topic all together, perhaps Thorin knew that his relationship with the human woman would not last and saved her the grief. Though he felt sympathy for the poor woman, he knew that Thorin had done this out of compassion for her.

Thorin had found himself in the Hobbit's living room, standing by the fireplace as his company began to gather, there was a deep and harmonic hum that began to fill the room. His mind was filled with nothing but the images of his homeland, the great stone halls and his people's great wealth. Only to be taken from them by a greedy beast and received no help from their allies, dragon fire and the smoke beneath the moon.

" _Far over, the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old."_ Thorin began to sing in a deep baritone, a slow melody his family created in mourning and in hopes to return to their homeland.

" _We must away ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold..."_

Soon all of the dwarves join in and sang their slow song, unaware of the ones who listened on this dwarvish ballad. Still silence was followed after the song, and soon all of the dwarves got up and headed to various parts of the house to roll out their mats to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first of many long days in their journey to the lonely mountain.

No sleep came to Thorn just yet as he wandered the halls of this Hobbit Hole before he found himself staring out the large front window, looking out into the night time. He could see only the faintest hint of stars, with only a sliver of the moon in the sky, no moonlight shined down at the Shire below. He puffed at his pipe weed in distant thought, he began to think of the strategy he had in place for this quest.

"Can't sleep?"

Interrupted from his thoughts, Thorin quickly moved his gaze from the window to see his visitor. Marion stood only a foot away as she looked at him with a weary expression, he could see that the whites of her eyes were red. Quickly he tore his gaze away from her to look at the window,

"Not yet."

Marion said nothing but he can hear her move close until he could feel her next to him, looking out the window with him as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Thorin..." she whispered his name for the first time all night, his body shivered at the sound. How he had longed to hear her say it in spite of everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a whisper, turning to face him. "You said nothing... not one word, if you told me this I would've done everything I could to help you."

Thorin's jaw clenched as he refused to look at her "You did not need to know, this is not your burden."

"I would've made it mine so you did not have to do this alone." she argued in a hushed tone "But instead you left me in the dark, I waited for you for four years and searched for you for another."

Marion waited for an answer from instead he turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. "I am sorry Marion...but this cannot continue."

As if an icy dagger pierced her heart, she closed her eyes as she lowered her head to will her emotions away. Grief consumed her and turned away but did not walk. Thorin watched as she did something to her hair, he heard the gentle clink of metal before she turned back to face him, Her eyes vacant as she extended her closed hand.

"I am sorry too." she murmured. Thorin opened his palms before she placed something heavy in them. She held her hand there for only a moment.

"But at least now, you are free." she whispered before she turned away from him and finally walked away, vanishing around the bend to the main hallway.

Once she was out of sight, Thorin opened his palm to look down at what she placed there, it was the gold beads that he had placed in her hair those short years ago. It was his promise to return to her, but...they were now returned to him in a sad fulfillment. He closed his fingers around them tightly before he placed them in a breast pocket of his coat.

He was glad all were asleep so no one could see the tears he was about to shed.


	5. Fifteen Makes a Company

_**Sorry for the long wait bt here you go, another chapter will also be coming either tonight or tomorrow.**_

 _ **Cheers, Ivie.**_

* * *

The morning in Hobbiton was as fresh and clean as the the morning rays of sunshine, farmers and merchants alike were getting ready for their coming day. And just outside of the great hobbit home of Bag End, the dwarves gathered and readied themselves before walking down the main trail down to the center of the village where their ponies waited patiently.

Thorin counted each member and was satisfied, all were bright eyed and ready for their adventures as they reached their herd of fourteen ponies. Fili and Kili were causing a ruckus as they tried to get on top of their ponies, Bomber fell off his and the company boomed with laughter besides Thorin. Whose gaze turned to the road that would lead them to their destination, he felt his heart swell in pride of his quest. Pieces were falling into place smoothly, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Where is Lady Marion?" Kili asked, looking around on his pony. Thorin frowned at his nephews observation, his let his gaze wander for only a moment, he realized that he had not seen her when he awoken.

"I guess she left," Bofur sighed "Would've been nice to say goodbye to her."

Thorin felt his scowl deepen.

"For the love of Mahal Bofur, must you be so whimsical?" One of the dwarves shot back, only now Thorin had lost his patience, Marion had proved to be a distraction and he was glad that she had left, he needed his companions focused.

"What of our burglar?" another dwarf asked

"Maybe he's late?"

"Let's move!" Thorin commanded over the squabble as kicking his pony into a canter, he could hear the rest of them following behind in a drum of hooves and the clanking of pots and pans.

The morning sun beams danced between the clouds and the tall trees that shaded the Shire, the company had fallen in a comfortable gait, they had begun to take wages if their Burglar was to show up. Many voted no, while a risky few, including Gandalf said that he would come.

The peace in the grove of trees was calming to his aching heart, he too would have to forget about her. He would find a respectable she-dwarf and marry so that his line shall continue strong. But he could not think of that right now, his desire to return home burned fiercely.

He would see this mission to the end.

* * *

It was almost mid-morning when Bilbo Baggins left his home in Bag End as he bounded down the rolling pastures of Hobbiton, passing by his neighbors as they stared after him curiously. For he was wearing in a traveler's pack, a long piece of paper trailing behind him like a child's kite. There was also an unusual amount of excitement in his expression.

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" One of his neighbors shouted after him, leaning over his picket fence slightly to watch Bilbo run down the narrow road.

"Can't stop, already late!"

"Late for what?" his neighbor shouted back.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo shouted just as he passed through the last little bit of Hobbiton before he followed the road that would lead him away and into the groves of Forests that lay just beyond the border of the Shire.

* * *

Marion had left the hobbit home just before the sun had begun to rise, she walked through the morning twilight in a thoughtless trance, following the road that she had walked the day before with Gandalf. She had reached the gates of Bree just as the sun peeked over the mountains. The town was bustling with early morning merchants as they prepared for the days crowd.

Her thoughts were in all directions, she had no plan, no home and she had left without saying goodbye. Because she knew that if she took one more look at Thorin, her soul would surely shatter. The purpose she had for this journey was all done vain, she began to ridicule herself for expecting that nothing would change, that he would be happy to see her.

In the end, she had been proven wrong and she now was left to fruitlessly wander until she some kind souls would take her in. Maybe head home to boulder town, beg for her father's forgiveness and marry the man who would have her. A foulness began to grow in the back of her throat at the very thought but she could not think of anything else.

As Marion continued to wander mindlessly through the dusty streets, she heard a sound that stopped her in her tracks, it was a horse's whinny. She turned towards a small paddock, lined with horses that were tended to by a burly looking man with a grey beard.

Another whinny came from that direction and she saw at the end of the line, a small grey pony that almost had a blue hue to its coat. It seemed to stare at her with large, soft brown eyes as its nose sniffed the air in her direction.

Compelled, Marion slowly approached the pony and extended her hand for it to smell her. Its ears pointed in her direction, he began to sniff her hand before lowering its head. Marion began to pet the smooth coat on its long nose, taking notice of a white star that hid beneath its forelock mane. The pony pressed its face against her chest, relishing in the attention it received.

"That little lady is Bluebell, she is for sale for twelve silver pieces, tack included." the elder horse master explained, his voice was rough and strained as he was bringing down a fine looking white horse.

"How old is she?" Marion asked, stroking the pony's neck.

"I'd reckon about three or four years old. She was a trade for another horse, she's a fiery one. She likes to bully the geldings."

Marion laughed, a smile touched her lips as she touched Bluebells cheek. A spark of hope filled her heart as she began to think... it would be so bad to wander the world with a companion. From her belt, she produced a pouch filled with coins, checking it to see if she had silver, she instead found her last remaining gold coin. Pulling it out, she approached the horse master and handed him the coin.

"I'll take her and the tack as well."

Take the coin from her hand, he inspected it thoughtfully before he nodded and stashed it in his own coin purse. "Alright then, let me set her up and she's all yours."

Marion stepped back to allow him to set up her pony, as she watched a realization struck her. She had purchased a pony without real thought, of course she knew how to ride a horse since her father taught her but buying a horse on impulse was so unlike herself. But she knew it was too late to take it back now.

When the horse master handed her the reins, he looked at her with a curious brow. "Do you know how to ride a horse miss?'

"I think I can manage, I have ridden before." Marion gave him a reassuring smile but the horse master did not seemed convinced but he stepped away regardless.

"Take care then."

Marion sighed as she looked to her new pony, Bluebell stood patiently next to her, her ears flicking in all directions.

"Come along then Bluebell, we have quite a journey ahead." Marion patted her neck before leading her out of Bree and onto the main road. The morning sun just now over the horizon, the morning dew in the grass and trees seemed to sparkle like diamonds.

Marion stood there, looking both right and left as the critical choice on where to go bared heavily in her mind. She knew that she could always head back, but that would take another year to do so and..she knew not if she would be welcome back. But..if she moved forward, to the next town or village she would find somewhere to stay, possibly find herself a new home.

"Where do we think we should go girl?" Marion asked Bluebell "Left or right?"

Bluebell gravitated her head to the left, in the direction Marion had just came from. Almost laughing to herself, Marion arranged the reins before she mounted into the saddle.

"Alright then, left it is."

Marion turned her new companion left as they began to walk down the road towards the shire, she would ride through the forested grove and maybe take the other path that would follow the Brandywine river north west instead of east. Maybe she would take a moment in the shire, explore the vegetable market and give a proper goodbye to Bilbo before she moved on.

 _If he hasn't left the shire._

She had grown fond of that little man and would of liked to get to know him better under different and much friendlier circumstances, he seemed to be a nice hobbit with proper taste and was civil in the best of ways.

Marion began to sing one of her mother's song under her breath to calm down her thoughts as she rode Bluebell through the shady forest and along past long, green pastured until she came upon a familiar road that she had walked that morning from the shire. Bluebell walked at a gentle gait, already Marion was growing fond of her four legged companion.

"We'll go to the shire, buy you a couple of carrots and apples. How does that sound?"

Bluebell merely let out a snort in response and Marion felt her heart grow lighter each moment, despite everything that had happened the night before, Marion began to feel the spark of adventure

 _The only way is forward._ Marion thought to herself, taking in a deep breath.

When the Shire came into view, she had stopped Bluebell to take in the sight. Lovely, rolling and green hills. Each hill had a big, colorful round door. Smoke drifted gently from chimneys and voices could be heard in the distance.

 _What a gentle, tranquil place._

Urging Bluebell forward and beginning down the road before the fork, a figure that appeared to be a hobbit in a bright red coat dashed in front of them, Marion pulled on the reins to halt her pony before crashing into the fellow.

"Watch it!" she shouted, the hobbit stumbled before he stopped in his tracks. Looking around, the hobbit revealed to be none other than Bilbo Baggins, wears a travelers coat with a backpack and a bedroll strapped to it. He seemed to heave for air heavily as he looked at her with a quizzical brow.

"Miss Marion?"

Marion felt a leap of surprise mixed with joy in her heart, "Bilbo, how are you?"

Bilbo gave her a tired laugh before he raised the long parchment of paper in the air, "I am doing it, I am going with Gandalf and the company."

Suddenly, it was thought her heart sank to her stomach. A feeling of pain and dread washed over her skin, she swallowed roughly as her thoughts turned to Thorin. She gave Bilbo a small smile as she tried to mask the feelings that bubbled up in her throat.

"Oh..I see." Marion paused before she spoke again "well, be safe my friend. I wish you all the luck in the world."

Bilbo cleared his throat "oh, well, thank you..well, I must go before I miss them. I hope we cross paths again."

As Bilbo turned to leave, Marion thought of something but before she should stop herself she shouted,

"Bilbo, wait!"

Bilbo stopped and turned, looking more confused. Marion sighed, knowing she couldn't take this back now.

"At least...let me offer you a ride, you need all the energy for this journey."

"Oh, thank you!" Bilbo sighed with heavy relief. Marion pulled Bluebell to the side of the road and dismounted her so that she could help Bilbo onto the saddle end of the pony. After a couple of tries and snorts of protest from Bluebell, Marion successfully helped him on before she got into the saddle herself.

"Where to Master Baggins" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"That way towards the forest road." pointed in the directed ahead of them, on the dusty path towards the forested land. Marion smiled at him as she took the reins in her hand.

"You may want to hold on tight." she encouraged before she nudged Bluebell into a canter.

Marion felt Bilbo wrap his arms quickly around her middle, swearing under his breath as they made their way quickly to the forest road.

Bilbo felt a wave of relief as he held onto Marion and the contract tightly, when he had left his house this morning he felt apprehensive but his intuition was telling to go, to follow them. His dear mother had always told him to follow his heart and for the first time in his life, he let his adventurous heart win over his practical mind.

Despite their brief moments together, he felt comfortable with Marion. She seemed to glow with kindness. She had been kind to him and had treated him gently, as he went through the stress of taking care of the dwarves that thoughtlessly ransacked his house, she had cared for him even though he did not ask.

Bilbo made sure that he needed to remember to thank her for all she had done for him before they parted ways.

In what felt like a matter of moments, the pair had followed the road deep into the shady grove, and just a few gaits up the trail was the dwarven company and the familiar grey wizard. Marion had slowed her pony to a stop and let Bilbo get off, he slipped and stumbled off to the side before he gathered his footing.

"Wait, wait!" Bilbo called as he ran to them, Marion waiting behind. Some of the dwarves shouted "woah" to their ponies as the entire company stopped. All eyes were on him as approached, raising the contract high into the air. None had noticed Marion as she watched from afar.

"I signed it," he panted with a slight smile as he walked up to Balin on his white pony, the elder dwarf took the contract and looked at it through a small looking glass. There was a beat of silence all around before the dwarf gave a Bilbo a friendly grin.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin announced as he folded up the contract neatly, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

There was some talk among the company, Bilbo turned to look over his shoulder Marion behind him. Their eyes had met, she had given a small smile and a wave. Something, an idea sparked in his head... with of the exception of Gandalf, he did not know these dwarves, he could not consider them friends.

But Marion...he did.

"Ah, um" Bilbo cleared his throat, catching the attention of Balin again "Just one small request if I may," he turned to look at Marion, all eyes followed, some gasped with surprise.

"Lady Marion!" Kili greeted gleefully, Marion looked surprised before she gave a small wave. Bilbo looked to Thorin, he didn't seem at all impressed, in fact he looked furious.

"I would like Marion to accompany us...to help me." Bilbo began but he paused before speaking again.

"She is...a dear friend if I do say so, and I'd like for her to come. If you want a burglar, you have to take Marion too."

Balin raised a brow as he turned on his pony to look back at Marion, she met his eyes at the distance they were at. She could _not_ believe that she was in this predicament again, but Bilbo's words flattered her deeply and she felt a blooming warmth in her chest. But Balin's gaze prevent the smile that wanted to burst upon her lips.

"Are joining this company in the service of Master Baggins?" he asked suddenly, Marion raised a brow, is that how they saw it? She looked to Gandalf who smiled at her, the cheeky man seemed to have a merry glint in his blue eyes. In her heart of hearts, Marion knew she could not resist the invitation.

Without a second thought Marion proclaimed "I am, but only to Master Baggins and no other!"

A silenced followed, all eyes seemed to turn to Thorin who had watched silently. He looked around before he seemed to sigh heavily.

"Give him a pony." he ordered. And Bilbo looked suddenly alarmed.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo argued, but two dwarves put him on a pony who carried all of the pots, pans and other necessities. A lively little chestnut by the name of Myrtle.

Marion inhaled and that eased the pain in her chest just as everyone in the company began to move forward. Hearing Thorin's voice would not be easy on this journey, but she was decidedly here for Bilbo's sake, she vowed to keep her distance from Thorin.

Riding up next to an uncomfortable looking Bilbo as he held the reins high to his chest, he scowled just before the pony neighed and tossed her head, causing Bilbo to flinch. Marion giggled as she helped him relax his arms by gently pushing his hands down.

"You'll have a lot more control down here _Master_ Baggins" she instructed with a sly grin, Bilbo gave her a peeved glance just as Gandalf trotted up on Bilbo's other side. They watched as the dwarves were shouting and throwing satchels of coin at each other.

"What is that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf explained, Marion rolled her eyes. Males, despite their race, they were all the same.

"What did you think?" Bilbo questioned, his brow furrowed with worry.

Gandalf chuckled just as he raised his hand an easily caught a coin purse, it jingled merrily in his hand before he pocketed it. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Marion ran her fingers through her golden mane as she shook her head, "What a lucky win."

"Indeed, but I am impressed Marion I thought you'd be halfway to Archet?" Gandalf gave her another bright smile behind his great beard.

"I had decided to visit the Shire before I moved on," Marion smiled "I just happened to run into Bilbo as he was running to catch up to."

Bilbo interrupted the exchange with a loud sneeze. **"** Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." he sniffled as his hands searched his coat pockets.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo shouted frantically as he searched his pockets. The entire company comes to a halt, many objecting and asking what the problem is. Marion reached out and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"By the heavens, what is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo looked to her, looking very worried. Up ahead Bofur teared a piece of his tunic off and tossed it to him.

"Here, use this!"

Bilbo caught it clumsily, looking at it with disgust, some of the dwarves laughed but Thorin looked in their direction, looking highly annoyed.

"Move along!" he ordered, his body facing forward as he urged his pony forward and the entire company followed.

"Here," Marion took the rag from Bilbo and from her belt pouch she pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to him. "have mine."

"Thank you," Bilbo said stuffily before he blew his nose, Gandalf shook his head with the cluck of his tongue.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf lectured "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

Bilbo looked forlornly as they continued through the forest, Marion felt great compassion for her little companion. She was once in his position, far from home and not used to the wild nature of the world. Comfort was a luxury and she had come to understand that and appreciate it's time before she had to move on. But she had faith in her new friend, if he put his mind to it she knew that he would do the task he was assigned to and with great courage and skill.

* * *

Thorin was feeling absolutely furious, he had been surprised that the hobbit had decided to join but he had cleverly roped Marion into this and the whole company fell for it. It had left him no choice but to accept without causing argument. However, he could not deny that his heart was overjoyed that she was coming along. It meant that he would be able to see more of her, at a distance, just for a little bit longer.

After their brief and private exchange, Thorin had completely severed himself from her. He had denied her and in doing so, it completely broke his heart. She had returned those beads, a promise of his love, back to him. After she had left and he had a moment alone, he wept silently and the hurt lingered in his heart.

He could hear her voice, she was speaking to the hobbit about something but he was not paying attention to the words. He sneaked a glanced over his shoulder to look at her and his felt his tighten at the sight of her. Marion was having a friendly conversation about something, the hobbit was engaged and seemed to more at ease than he was a moment ago.

Tearing his gaze away, he looked forward as he lead the group along the forest trail, he could not dwell on the past as his future, his home, lay ahead.

It was high noon when the company had stopped for a break. Marion got off her pony and stretched her legs, petting the mare's mane as she began to graze on the green grass.

"Does she have a name?" Bilbo asked, Marion nodded.

"Bluebell," Marion replied "I have always wanted a pony of my own and she just seemed to make herself known at just the right moment."

"Well that's good." Bilbo rummaged through his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread wrapped in a white cloth. "are you hungry?"

"Yes," Marion sat down next to him in the grass as he cut a piece of bread before pulling out what appeared to be a dried sausage wrapped in wax paper. Slicing it and putting it on her hunk of bread before handing it to her, she took it graciously before nibbling on it.

Marion heard commotion behind them but did not bother to look, instead she enjoyed the beautiful view of the great forests and distant mountains. There was a cool breeze and she felt the chill of the coming autumn.

"Beautiful view," Marion sighed wistfully before she took another bite of bread and meat "how could a world filled with danger could be filled with so much beauty?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to answer before he closed it, not sure how to answer. A sudden shadow lingered over them, catching their attention before something was plopped on top of Marion's head. It was a flower crown woven, rather messily, together made from the local wildflowers. Petals and grass fell all over her hair and shoulders, she sat there blinking before she looked up to see the brothers, Fili and Kili, smiled playfully at her.

"You do look as lovely as a wild flower," Fili praised, Marion blushed as she reached up and touched her "flower crown".

"It's lovely, thank you" one of the flowers fell out, into her hands. It was beautiful color of pale pink, the yellow center reminded her of the sun.

"To be honest" Kili grinned "we're glad you came, having a beautiful girl in our company will make this quest a whole lot more bearable."

"We don't have to look at our sour faced Uncle and all these other ugly lot!" Fili laughed, some dwarves heard his insult and shouted some back. Bilbo rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Oh, who is your uncle?" Marion asked curiously, the two dwarf's look at her like she had grown another head.

"Thorin of course!" Fili said proudly, "he's grouchy but he's been nothing but good to us."

Marion felt her heart sank, it had confirmed her speculations because of their similar features. She would not let her feelings show so instead she pretended to be surprised as she gave them her best, doe eyed impression. "From what I hear, he is a good leader."

"Very good, one of the best even. He shall be the greatest King to ever live." Kili replied with pride.

"King?" Marion questioned curiously.

"Oh... I guessed no one told you, he is the King of Erebor." Fili informed "I am the crowned Prince."

Kili rolled his eyes "that is if I prove to be better than you."

Marion's mouth had gone dry, the news she had just received about Thorin had torn through her mind as she reeled in her own confused thoughts. She cleared her throat to ease the awkwardness she felt, she briefly met Bilbo's eyes who watched without a word. Marion had no clue that Thorin, the man she had grown to love, was a king.

"I did not know your highness..." Marion's voice trembled slightly, Fili and Kili looked at her with great big smiles.

"You don't have to address us like that, just our names will do." Fili assured before something caught his attention, Marion looked and could see that the company was packing up once more to move on.

"Oh, time to go!" Kili gave Marion a flirtatious wink before the brothers dashed back to their ponies.

Bilbo leaned closer to Marion just as the Prince's were out of earshot. "You alright?"

Marion turned her head to look and smile at him before she too got up, helping Bilbo to his feet. "I am alright but are you all rested _Master Baggins_?"

"Don't tease me," Bilbo smirked but Marion shrugged her shoulders and mounted Bluebell. Urging her into a smooth trot, Bilbo followed soon after, fumbling with his reigns.

The rest of the ride was filled with idle conversation, but Thorin had remained silent the entire ride. Focused on the road ahead of him, he ignored the sideway stare from his long term friend Dwalin.

"I grow weary of your silent stare of judgement," Thorin finally spoke, not looking at him.

Dwalin snorted "I am merely expressing my concern." he looked over his shoulder and Thorin followed his eyes.

Dwalin and Thorin watched Marion comb her fingers through her hair, he had watched his nephews place the flower crown on top of her head. The endearing, flirtatious act had stirred a dark emotion in his soul, was it the feeling of jealousy? Or anger? He did not know, but he could not let those feelings take over, his nephews are known to be harmless flirts.

Marion was picking at the flower petals, leaves and stems that were in her hair but she still wore the flower crown, the Hobbit was leaning over on his pony trying to help her, pulling what appeared to be a stick out of her golden mane. Shaking his head as he said something that made her laugh, in his sudden moment of desire, he imagined him being the one helping her instead of the Hobbit. His fingers ached to feel her silken strands of hair once more.

He closed his eyes and turned forward once more, gifting Dwalin with an angry stare before he urged his pony ahead. Dwalin remained wisely behind, Thorin needed some space to clear his thoughts.


	6. Hints of the Past

_**Chapter 6 is done as promised, the next one is going to be a fun one (hopefully). I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Cheers, Ivie.**_

* * *

The sunset marked the journey's end for the day, the sun had began its descent behind the horizon. Colors of orange, red, pink and purple splashed across the sky. Thorin's company had stopped for the night near the edge of the cliff, the trail leading back into the forest where once they came. It was the safest place for them to sleep in the night, nothing could spook them.

Marion helped Bilbo set up his bedroll and blankets, unpack his pony and brush her down till she gleamed in the low sunlight. Marion did the same for her pony, talking to her softly as she brushed down her silver coat and Bluebell responded with heavy signs and a knicker before Marion let her mingle amongst the other ponies. Returning to Bilbo, who was rummaging through his travel pack.

"Anything else I can help you with _Master_ Baggins?" Marion asked with a grin, Bilbo scoffed and looked up at her.

"No, you are relieved of your duties." he replied in the same teasing manner, Marion laughed at her friends humor. Marion set up her bed spread next to Bilbo's, using her pack as a replacement for a pillow. She had grown accustomed to sleeping outside, she remembered gazing up at the starry sky when it was clear; She remembered thinking a lot on those quiet nights.

Supper was quickly made and she spoke with Bilbo while many others went to sleep, he looked uncomfortable as he tossed and turned in his bed roll. Finally after quite a few minutes of that and the loud noise of Gloin snoring, he had given up.

"How can I get a wink of sleep like this?"

Marion chuckled "You'll grow accustomed to it, trust me, it took me a long time before I was able to sleep a full night outside."

With a grumble, Bilbo stood up. Marion watched her friend look through his pack and pull out an apple, quickly walking over to his pony he gave it to her, the pony bit into it happily and Marion could not hear what he was saying but it was quite amusing to watch. She had grown fond of Bilbo, he was grouchy but was also friendly in the best of times, in their talks as they rode, he talked to her a lot of the shire and what his favorite thing to do during the day was. Marion had quickly come to the conclusion that hobbits lead tranquil, fulfilling lives. Something she now longed for.

A sudden scream in the clear night caught the attention of everyone awake, Marion felt her heart seize up in her chest before it began to thunder against her ribcage. She quickly rose to her feet and walked quickly through the camp to get a closer look at the view from the cliff side. She couldn't see anything in the moonlit valley.

"What was that?" Bilbo inquired nervously, Marion turned around and tiptoed around the sleeping dwarves to the fireside.

Kili had raised his eyes from his whittling, he searched the sky before he murmured "Orcs."

Thorin awoke instantly from his sleep at the voice who uttered the name of the vile species, he did not move from his spot near the fire but his eye were fixed on the valley below, scanning the horizon for anything.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, his brown knit closer in alarm.

Marion had heard of stories of unsavory encounters with Orcs and the description of an orcs scream matched what she had just heard. She felt another bone chilling feeling that crept down her spine, she swallowed her nerves as she approached Bilbo's side. She suddenly felt safer closer to him.

"Throat-cutters." Fili explained excitedly "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili turned to look at Bilbo with a wicked gleam in his eyes "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams," he paused for effect as he raised a finger to his lips "just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked to Marion with his eyes large in terror, Marion was about to unleash words of fury, feeling the heat of her blood in her cheeks. How dare they scare him!

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's stony voice scolded angrily "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The brothers lowered their heads in shame, Kili's eyes followed his Uncle as Thorin walked passed Bilbo and Marion without a glance. Marion made sure that her eyes did not catch his, her heart seized at him so close.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili muttered, his eyes lowered.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin's angry words cut through the air and brought on a moment of silence as he walked away from the fireplace towards the ponies at the edge of the camp, looking out into the night sky.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin had approached the campfire and all heads turned at the sound of his voice, the elder dwarf looked to Thorin before his audience. His arm was leaned against the massive rock behind him, he gaze thoughtfully into the fire before he spoke again.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Marion sat herself next to Bilbo, he looked to her but she did not return the gaze. This was a story she had never heard of before, she felt instantly compelled to know. Thorin had only told her a few things about his life, many of the tale were mild and heartwarming. But since her learning of the fact that Thorin happened to be King of Erebor, she felt that she did not know him at all. And that bothered her.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Balin closed his eyes for only a moment, so much emotion and pain etched into the wrinkles on his face. There were tears as he opened his eyes and looked to Marion and Bilbo. Marion could feel empathy well up in her chest, these dwarves had lost everything.

"He began by beheading the King."

Marion swallowed her gasp as her mind began to imagine the expression on Thorin's face, he had spoken of his Grandfather before as if he were still alive, only to know now that he was killed in battle. She suddenly felt foolish, she had once complained to him about her own life when they spoke and he offered advice to better it. Had she had know what great horrors he had gone through...she would not have been so petty.

"Azog sent this message by tossing our kings head, I watched as it rolled to Thorin's feet. Never had I seen such anguish and rage in one so young," Balin gave a heavy sigh before he continued "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Silence was met, many of the dwarves were awaken by the tale and were quietly listening. A little smile met Balin's lips as he looked up and past the crowd, fondness was what Marion saw in his eyes.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Balin proclaimed "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

 _So...that's where his name comes from._ Marion realized, she looked to Bilbo whose eyes were fixed upon Balin as he told Thorin's tale. Marion could only imagine the battle between Thorin and his vile enemy; blades and war hammer clashing, eyes ablaze with rage and thoughts intent on the kill. Fighting for a noble or ill purpose.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin stopped as his eyes glazed over, as if reliving the memory "But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

Marion could recall clearly the past old and forgotten battlefields she had past in her travels, the memory merely dust and their ancient cries reduced to nothing but the howl on the wind. The eerie silence that was met when one passed by, she could still remember the soul wrenching touch she felt as she walked past.

But she could not imagine being there, watching your friends die at the hands of their foe. The pain would have been maddening as one would walk among the dead, no wound could compare to it. Marion felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked towards the fire, emotion of sorrow swept through her heart with a sharp feeling.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin was zealous in his quiet praise as all eyes turned to look at the man known as King.

Thorin turned and did not expect everyone in his company to be watching him, their awed expressions varied. He had heard Balin tell his tale before, but it still amazed him that these men were still affected by it. He looked to each member, even Gandalf who had sat silently was looking at him with a stoic stare. With a quiet sigh, he walked back to the fireplace, his hands behind his back.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo had asked innocently, Thorin snorted in regard to his question.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin sneered, taking his place back up against the rock, he looked out towards the Valley and did not bother to talk any further.

The thrill of the story had ended and many went back to their bed spots, Bilbo yawned and stretched before he looked to Marion with a half-lidded gaze. "Well, I am off to bed."

"Sleep well Bilbo," Marion replied tenderly "I'll be staying by the fire a little longer."

He did not argue before he got up, brushed the dirt from his trousers and stumbled off to his bed roll. Marion scooted closer to the fire and extended her arms so her palms and fingers could be warmed by the flames. She dared not look in Thorin's direction, for the sorrow she felt for him was too great. Balin had remained awake as he warmed himself by the fire, Fili and Kili had laid down and closed their eyes to get some sleep. When Marion had glanced over in Thorin's direction, she could see that he had gone back to his spot on the rock, his head rested against it and his eyes were closed.

A wave of sadness overcame her, not much had changed with him except he looked more angry than usual. Marion could clearly recall his smile and laugh, his soft way of speaking, but she could see it in face that this quest was a burden he carried alone. She sighed heavily before she looked back at the fire, she knew that she had to go back to bedroll to rest but she did not feel the touch of sleep behind her eyes just yet.

"Don't feel tired yet Lady Marion?" Balin asked, his gentle eyes matched his smile. She felt a smile of her own and returned it to him in kind.

"Not yet..." Marion agreed quietly "there have been nights where I just stared at the stars till dawn came."

Balin chuckled "Dori tells me that you are a healer, who was your teacher?"

Marion gave a thoughtful hum as she picked up a stick and began to stoke the fire to bring it back up to his former blaze.

"My mother, she taught me everything she knew." Marion paused before she continued "but I learned mainly from experience. Without these skills, I would have died long ago."

"Aye." Balin mused "experience is the greatest teacher of them all, my father trained me but it was in battle that I honed my skills."

Marion and Balin shared a laugh before a comfortable quiet fell between them, Marion looked to Balin once more.

"What was Erebor like... before it fell." Marion asked but immediately regretted it as she saw a sadness that overcame Balin's eyes but he smiled at her before his gaze returned to the fire.

"Magnificent, hardly any words can describe it. It held such wonders of our craft, forges burning bright all hours of the day, our halls were carved and lined with silver or gold. Tapestries of rich and bright colors, merry music and glorious feasts, happiness seemed to burst with such ripeness each day."

She could picture it in her mind's eye, she sighed as she day dreamed of wandering such halls, looking at every detail.

"I wish I could see it someday.. When this is over."

Balin chuckled "I have no doubt that you will see the glory of our halls."

Slowly standing up, Marion brushed the dirt and twigs from the skirt of her dress "Good night Master Balin, may sweet dreams come to you."

"And you as well my lady, I will see you on the 'morrow."

They exchanged a final smile before she left the fireside and walked to her bedroll. As she laid down, she felt the heaviness of sleep and soon she quickly fell into a light slumber.

 _Marion fell into a dream where she was back in her old house in Boulder Town, a great chair close to the fireplace in the living room was ablaze and sitting in that chair was a lovely woman with long, pale gold hair pulled back in a loose braid. She wore a dress of dark grey with a brown apron, in her lap snuggled a little girl in a plain brown dress with bright golden hair similar to the woman's. Marion could hear heavy rain falling outside, there was rolling thunder in the distance. The child eyes stared up at the ceiling before she snuggled closer to the woman._

" _Mama" the little girl spoke shakily with a voice so sweet "I am scared."_

 _The woman chuckled, she stroked the girls golden locks affectionately "Why are you scared Marion?"_

" _It's loud..." the little girl trembled in her mother's arm, the woman cooed softly as she brought the child up so that she could meet her daughters eyes._

" _My love.. Thunder will not harm you no more than the rain will." the woman assured tenderly "but, I do have something I can teach you. Say these words when you are scared and you will feel safe no matter what happens."_

 _The little girl nodded "Okay Mama."_

" _Now, repeat after me." the woman spoke but then no sound came out as her mouth moved and suddenly there was a vision of searing white light before..._

Marion woke up with a gasp, her heart raced and she heaved heavily, sweat drenched her brow. Sitting up, she felt a pulsing, dull ache in the front of her head and she groaned. Using the sleeve of her arm to wipe off the sweat, her fingers seemed to tremble.

She had not dreamed like that before, it was more like reliving a memory of her mother. A woman of strange loveliness with pale golden hair and eyes brighter than any shade of blue. Marion could not recall the last time she remembered her mother with such clarity.

But what bothered her most was that she now remembered that night, her mother had taught her something to help her feel safe when she was scared, a phrase of words that she could not remember. She only began to assume that her reason for dreaming of her mother was because Marion had brought her up in the conversation with Balin.

Laying back down, Marion stared at the sky as she gathered her thoughts. All was quiet in the camp and the sky was just beginning to turn as the dawn slowly approached. Closing her eyes, Marion knew that she had to get a few more winks of sleep before the next leg of her new journey tomorrow.

* * *

In the distance, the cry of a raven echoed through the night. The black bird soared over the dwarf camp below before it descent down to a higher ridge far enough away. The raven quickly began to transform with a burst of light before a hooded figure took its place, standing at the edge of the cliff, the figures eyes watched the camp below.

Dawn would come soon and the camp would move on, but now it watched with interest as the sky slowly turned colors to announce the coming sun.

* * *

Marion awoke to the morning sun in her eyes, rising up she rubbed her cold hands against her eyes as she blinked into the morning light. She could hear the bustling about of the dwarves that already have awoken, she breathed in the cool morning air before she too stumbled to her feet. Her dream from last night still in her mind, knew she had no time to think about it now.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Bilbo was still asleep, his arms were crossed tightly across his chest and his brow was deeply furrowed. With a quiet chuckle, she reached out and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning!" Marion shook her companion awake, he jolted and with snort rose up, his bleary eyes looking around before he frowned in distaste.

"I smell of horse and smoke, and my back aches." he grumbled as he began to pack up his bed spread, Marion was now working on her own pack, she quickly tidied up before she pulled out her hair brush, quickly she began to brush her hair into a neat braid.

"You are doing well Bilbo, you'll grow used to it all in a couple of days." She encouraged as she finished braiding her hair. But Bilbo scoffed, not convinced.

Gandalf approached the hobbit and the human, a merry look on his face before he greeted them with a smile, leaning against his staff. Smoke from his pipe billowed gently, Marion could smell the sweetness of the pipe weed.

"I see you two have awoken," Gandalf chuckled, gesturing with his pipe to Bilbo "you have managed to survive the first night, well done."

Bilbo grumbled as he continued to pack, Marion smiled at him "good morning Master Gandalf."

"And a good morning to you fair Marion," Gandalf replied cheerily "you shall be interested in the breakfast Bombur has cooked up, a little sausage and eggs shall do the trick."

"Oh that sounds splendid" Marion stood and looked back at Bilbo "are you hungry?"

"Famished!" he shouted.

With a chuckle, Marion followed Gandalf to the campfire where food was still cooking. Bofur looked up and greeted them with a smile "ah what a lovely morning it is now, you are as radiant as the sun Miss Marion."

Marion scoffed "my dear friend I am afraid your compliment was ill-timed, I am about as attractive as a woolly cow in the mornings but say that again when the sun is high." she finished with a wink, Bofur began to laugh as she asked the other dwarf for two plates for herself and Bilbo.

"Wit is a good strategy to get anyone out of trouble." he jested but Marion merely rolled her eyes, silently acknowledging it as truth.

Returning to Bilbo, she handed him the plate who took it eagerly "Eat quickly, I am sensing they are eager to move."

After a quick breakfast, the two readied their ponies before the sun reached above the horizon. The dew in the valley sparkled like a million diamonds, giving Marion a good feeling before the Company began their second day on their quest to Erebor.

Riding their ponies in a single file, the company left the cliff side and navigated the forest that lead them downward, soon they stopped at a nearby stream to let the ponies drink and replenish their water skins. Marion took this chance to gather a small bundle of waterside herbs that would be useful for her remedies. Stuffing them in a cloth sack, she would sort and tend to them later when they would make camp for the evening.

As the company continued on the narrow path through the forest, Marion began to think of her dream. It was so strange for her to have a dream of such vivid clarity, and yet...she could not remember the words that her mother taught her. She could remember many things of her child but this memory was different...she only assumed that this was because she was so young, barely the tender age of five when that happened.

Five years later, her mother would vanish. A day she could remember clearly, the sadness and confusion she had felt. It was similar to that she felt with Thorin, but now that she was apart of this company, there was a constant dagger in her heart that would twist when she would look upon him.

Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she could feel an upcoming chill. In the distance there was a darkness and in the air she could smell the familiar scent of rain. A rain cloud was on its way, she could only hope that it would pass by quickly.

Above the quiet conversation of the company, the call of a raven was heard hidden high in the trees. Raven's were a common bird among the Forest and Marion listened to its clever cry, she had always liked Ravens, rather simple birds and yet she had been told stories of their cleverness from friends in her travels. A bird that was always up to something.

When the rain finally came, it came heavily. The ponies snorting as they trudged through the muddy trail. Everyone in the company was quite miserable, grumbling to themselves about the rain and the wetness of their clothes.

Marion, despite her wool cloak wrapped around her and her hood up was still drenched to the bone. She looked up to the sky, feeling the rain droplets on her face. There was still rays of sun and it illuminated the forest in a pale light.

Her hair clung to the side of her face and she felt pleased that she had wisely pulled her hair into a braid, it would save her from taming a rather untamable mane. Leaning forward she patted Bluebell on the neck, whom grunted quite resentfully. Despite what the horse master had said about Bluebell, her pony had been oddly patient.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, two ponies ahead of her. The way Dori and his little brother Ori spoke was always so polite.

"It's raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf looked over his shoulder at Dori who seem to hung his head a little.

"if you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf came his stern reply, Marion felt herself laugh a little under her breath. Though she did not find riding in the rain enjoyable, she did not mind it either.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, who ride hs pony ahead of Marion.

"What?"

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf began "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And whose the fifth?" Bilbo asked again.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answered, Marion could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" there was doubt in Bilbo's voice as he inquired more from Gandalf. Marion rolled her eyes, she felt that her dear friend did not realize how rude his words were.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." Gandalf continued on without comment towards Bilbo, " He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Glad to hear that Gandalf did not take Bilbo's doubtful words close heart, the conversation soon died and Marion was glad of it. She was starting to feel miserably wet and she felt a sort of irritation rise up in her chest.

Thorin rode towards the back, he had tuned out the conversation when the wizard spoke of others belonging to his kin, his attentions were distracted by Marion. She rode her pony several heads before him. She was quiet during the ride, not once had she spoken.

The night before he had been awake when he saw her wake up from what he assumed was a dream. She looked delirious and he could hear her heavy breath, he did not know what kind of dream she had but he could tell it was a nightmare of sorts. It took all of his strength to not get up and go to her, to comfort her.

This whole morning he could barely keep his eyes off of her, he felt glad that she did not notice and it allowed him to look upon her without any interruption. The yearning in his heart grew fiercely to the point of it aching painfully in his chest.

It was absolute torture, he could only remember the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were always the warmest shade of brown he had ever seen and filled with love, but when she did look at him, they were clouded with her sadness only he could recognize. He began to scold himself for agreeing to let her come, though she kept her distance he knew that in one time or another, something was going to happen.

His left hand drifted down to touch the outside of the pocket where the golden beads were kept, it was another painful reminder of the choices he made, but he knew that in the end it would be for the best. He kept thinking of his home, his people...that mattered more than himself and his selfish wants. He was doing this for his people, they needed him.

A few of the dwarves began to sing songs of lovely dwarrowdams, feasting and old legends, this comforted him. It reminded him of the days he would wander his home; he clearly remembered the great stone halls of golden roofs and silver floors, the lights of crystal hew. Soon his heartbreak was replaced with the ache of homesickness, he wanted to be home and lounging in his great study. His shelves full with scrolls and leather bound books, pouring over his ancestry and history of his kingdom.

Thorin knew that since the day the dragons attack, all things he found precious to him was lost. But his burning desire to reclaim his home and rebuild was so potent that he dreamt of it every night and to see his people happily return. The feasts, songs and celebrations that were yet to happen, he knew that once he saw the new greater days of his kingdom, he would be satisfied.

"Lady Marion!" Kili's voice disrupted Thorin's train of thought as he quickly looked to watch the interaction between his youngest nephew and Marion. KIli had rode his pony up next to her and eased the gait to match her.

"Who taught you how to use a bow?" Kili asked with a charming grin, causing Thorin to feel a deep scowl on his own mouth.

Marion turned her head and smiled back at him, "a kind band of travelers known as the Green Men, fellow adventurers who live their lives on the road. I happened upon them during my first season on my own."

"Oh really?" His voice pitched higher in excitement "then I challenge you to see who's the better archer."

She threw her head back into a small fit of laughter, when she catches her breath she looked to the young dwarf with a challenging grin.

"I accept, prepare to be familiar with the taste of defeat."

"What are the stakes my Lady?" Kili's tone was playful, Thorin could see his nephews face and the smile that matched his playfulness.

"Well... if I win, I not only get bragging rights but you must parade around the camp and sing a song about me and my victory."

Kili scoffed "Easy. And if I win, you shall do the same but... I want you to dance with me."

Marion's eyes grew wide, Thorin could see her face turn a bright shade of pink, she let out a nervous sigh before she giggled. "I accept these terms."

Thorin scoffed quietly, he had enough of this and urged his pony into a quick canter, he rode past them without looking at them and he did not see Marion's eyes on him.

Kili watched his Uncle ride past and proceeded to roll his eyes, giving Marion a comforting smile.

"Do not worry too much about my uncle, he can be sour most of the time but he is a good man, a great king." Kili's pride was clear in his voice, but Marion gave him a soft expression before she cleared her throat.

"I believe you," she said softly, looking up to the sky as rays of sun illuminated the rain covered forest. The deluge had stopped and there was a grumble of relief among the company, Marion's pony shook her mane and snorted, sending droplets all over Marion and Kili.

"Bluebell that was very rude of you," Marion scolded playfully, she could hear Fili laughing at his brother, Kili wiped his face with a grin.

"I look forward to our match Lady Marion," he winked before he yielded his horse so he could join his brothers side, she found herself smiling but she felt no care if anyone was looking, she was happy to have made such a friend.

The Company had arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that lay in ruins, it was on the bottom of a grassy hill that led up to a small mountain side. Marion dismounted her pony and winced at the feeling of the saddle sores on her inner thighs, riding for long hours was not pleasant to the body. Luckily she had an ointment to help treat such things.

Bilbo was muttering to himself as he brush his fingers through his golden curls. Balin was tending to his white pony next to Bilbo, all of the ponies were eager to nibble the fresh, dewy grass.

Marion was in earshot of Gandalf as he spoke of a farming family that used to live in the ruins. The dwarven King ignored the wizard's words and continued to bark orders to set up camp. There was something eerie about this place that Marion could not pinpoint, but judging the expression on the wizard's face. She felt that this place was unsafe.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf turned to Thorin, who met his gaze that Marion could not see.

"I have told you already, I will _not_ go near that place." Thorin's reply was stubborn and indigent.

Marion felt her heart pound in her chest with interest, The Hidden Valley was a legendary place..of beauty and magic, it was the home of the elves. Marion never had the honor of meeting such a pristine and magical being in her travels. She wondered when Gandalf and Thorin had this conversation about going to the Hidden Valley.

"Why not?" Gandalf argued "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

The wizard had stressed the last word, even Marion had to agree, it was sound and perfectly logical. Plus, her mind began to ran with thoughts on how she could expand her studies in her journal, what medical secrets did they have? Marion wished to tune them out but she could not, their argument had escalated.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us!" Gandalf was beginning to sound bewildered and frustrated, arguing with a dwarf was the equivalent to arguing with a boulder.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

Thorin's angry excuse caused a sour taste in her mouth and she felt her skin heat up in her own frustration, in her heart of hearts she felt great empathy for him and his sorrows but this was beginning to sound unreasonable.

Gandalf was turning almost crimson in the face as he clenched his teeth,

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." he spat angrily.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin gave a hushed, angry reply. Gandalf did not waste anymore time as he stormed off angrily down the hill and away from the company, grumbling to himself. Bilbo had called to ask if everything was alright, only to receive an angry shout in reply as Gandalf stormed away from the camp.

Marion's blood boiled as she whipped her head towards Thorin, whom had brushed it off and resumed barking out orders, she had reached the end of her patience, she couldn't tolerate this type of behavior.

"I've had enough of this," she hissed a she stomped her way over to Thorin, her own heart pounded furiously in her chest. This would be the first time she would address him directly since Bilbo's home, she knew in any other circumstance she would be at her wits end with nerves. Only this time, anger and frustration drove her to confrontation.

"Who in heaven's name do you think you are!" Marion snarled, pointing a finger at Thorin's back. He turned slowly, his icy eyes ablaze with his own heated anger.

"I could ask you the same question." his voice was calm but she could hear his anger.

"Could you?" Marion spat, "You know what I think, I think you are a stubborn fool."

There was a heavy silence that met them, the dwarves watched with wide eyes. No one dared to move as all eyes fell upon Thorin, who stood steadfast but his face twisted in darkened rage at her insult.

"How dare you insult me, you know noth-"

" _ **I**_ know nothing?" Marion cut in, her eyes widened before she gave a sarcastic laugh, "No one knows nothing Thorin, I am not a babe of this world. How dare you make such an assumption, you do not know me. Gandalf was merely offering a solution that could help us and you shut it down. And he is right... you can't keep holding on to the past."

The tension was so thick that it could almost drown out a flame, Marion felt the deeper anger in her heart rise up in her throat. Her anger was not about his stubbornness towards Gandalf, it was about Thorin and her heartbreak. Her welled up emotions seemed to release like a river released from a dam, she wanted to scream and shout at him, demand to know why he left her. She closed her eyes and pushed it back, she would not reveal such dangerous facts now, not like this.

"Because I held onto my own past, only for it to escape and forget me." Marion choked on her sob as she brushed past him and made a dash into the Forest behind him. Tears streaming heavily from her eyes.

Her words echoed through his head like a scream in the canyons, Thorin knew that her last statement was directed to him, and every word of it was true. He had abandoned her but he could never take that back, not now that she thought so ill of him. Thorin had returned to barking orders, his companions scurried away and pretended like nothing happened. Thorin had taken a separate path and walked up the hill in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the grassy hill, a headache that formed from his anger began to throb in his temples.

Thorin knew Marion was lost to him, his own heart cracked under the pressure of his own grief because of it. But he could not dwell on it, his home and people were his truest love, this quest rested upon his shoulders with the heavy burden to succeed. He would not lose himself to emotions that he made the choice to leave behind.


	7. The Trollshaws

_**Chapter seven is here, yikes, this was fun. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have had to watch this scene multiple times to HOPEFULLY get it right.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **Ivie.**_

* * *

In the small grove of the wood, on a mossy log hidden from the sight of the camp. Marion sobbed heavily into her hands, emotions poured out of her heart and into her tears. The sleeve of her dress was wet from her tears, her eyes began to stung and her breathing labored from heavy sobs.

Wishful thoughts began to enter her mind; she wished she had never come along, to help these dwarves on their quest to reclaim their home, enduring the sight of Thorin. It had become too much for her in that instance, maybe she should leave... But then she thought of Bilbo, her charming new friend. She had made the pledge to help him in his journey. She had given him his word, and by her honor, she knew she wouldn't let foolish feelings get in the way of that.

She thought of Thorin again, the argument, the dark rage in his eyes. She shuddered at the thought of what he must think of her now. But she knew that this was the reality now, she knew dwarves enough to know that they are stubborn and creatures of habit.

 _I can no longer hold onto him._ Marion thought to herself, it was the truth that she could not deny.

She began to wonder what the other dwarves must think of her now, if they hated her for challenging their leader. What would they have done if she had revealed _everything_ of she and Thorin's history. She dared not think of it...they would most certainly despise her.

But the knowledge of her shared past with Thorin would eat her alive if she did not tell someone, Marion had already suspected Gandalf knew, but he was a wizard, they must had a knack for picking up on secrets. She couldn't dwell on this now, she had to get back to camp before it got too dark, maybe explain herself a little. Hopefully that would help her feel better.

"Marion?"

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as she looked up to see Bilbo standing there, a worried expression etched into his face, she felt herself smile weakly but she averted her gaze. She could hear him taking the seat next to her, her heart began to race, what a mess she must look to him.

"You..okay?" he asked softly, she could feel him looking at her, but her eyes stayed low and she could see his hairy feet.

"Yes." she answered, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"Hm."

There was a brief moment of silence between them, Marion then stared at her friend in a sideways manner, every thought and feel she felt was on the tip of her tongue. She knew that if she spoke, she would reveal everything, but in her heart she knew that she could trust her new friend. They shared a commonality, they were not dwarves and were simply allies to help on an epic quest. She needed a friend now more than ever, her hands began to shake as she thought of what to say to Bilbo, would she dare reveal everything now?

"Bilbo..." she spoke slowly "there is something you should know."

Bilbo turned his gaze to her, his brow furrowed in a curious manner, "what is it?"

Marion heaved the heaviest sigh, her heart ached as she closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him. One more word and she would reveal everything she had carried secretly in her heart, a burden that had grown so heavy upon her soul, she could no longer take it.

"I know Thorin more than I let on." her voice heavy with her emotions, Bilbo made a nasally noise, almost like a snort.

"Do you really?." there was no mockery or sarcasm in his tone, Marion felt her whole body heat up, an awkward ache beganto form in her chest, she took in another deep breath.

"He and I...have a history, we were," she swallowed tightly "lovers."

This time, Bilbo's eyes did widened with surprise "That I didn't expect."

They shared an awkward laugh as Marion felt a release of emotions, her body trembled as she extended her legs so that her feet would touch the moist soil of the forest. Smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress, she looked to Bilbo who gave her a friendly smile as he patted her shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone." he murmured, there was promise in his smile and it met his eyes, which were warm with friendly affection. Marion chuckled weakly, giving Bilbo a smile in return.

"Thank you."

Bilbo suddenly stood up, groaning as he did and brushing the moss and dirt from his trousers. He pressed his hands against the base of his back and stretched his body forward, he exhaled from his stretch.

"Gandalf has been gone a long time. I wonder where he is?"

"Off to calm down I suppose?" Marion answered "He was just as furious with Thorin as I was."

Bilbo looked deeply concerned, he inhaled deeply and puffed out his chest "Right then, shall we return to camp? Dinner is probably ready."

Though having no urge to eat, Marion found herself standing up and nodding silently to him. Her heart warmed at the thought of Bilbo as her friend, she needed one now more than ever. And she never expected such a friendship to blossom from a hobbit.

Following the trail that lead from the grove, Marion stayed behind Bilbo, he had approached the camp first where the campfire was blazing underneath the old and ruined house that belonged to the farmer. Thorin was still nowhere in sight and Marion felt relieved, she knew that she could not look at him, not now while she still felt anger inside her. Slowly she approached the fireside where Bofur was ladling soup into wooden bowls from a small cauldron, awkwardly began to mess with the wrinkles on her dress, unsure of what to say.

"Here lass, you look like you need some good, hot and wholesome stew." Bofur's cheery voice broke into her thoughts, looking up to see his carefree smile. One of the wooden bowls extended out to her in a gloved hand.

"Thank you...I am sorry if I upset anyone." she inhaled the broth and her stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Don't fret milady, it takes a little more to ruffle my feathers." he winked playfully as her just as she sipped at her stew. Her brows raised in surprised at how tasty it was.

"You are an excellent cook Mr. Bofur" Marion praised, sipping at her soup again.

Bofur began to stutter at his words, Marion was unaware of the color that bloomed in his cheeks, her attention was caught by Bilbo's pacing, he hadn't even touched his soup.

"Bilbo, you haven't touched your-"

"He's been gone a long time." he sounded stressed, was he worried about Gandalf this whole time?

Bofur cleared his throat and looked to the nervous hobbit while still stirring the cauldron "Who?"

"Gandalf."

Bofur almost rolled his eyes "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of piping hot soup, Marion watched as the hobbit nodded and quickly scampered off to the edge of the wood, she assumed that Bofur was speaking of the Princes; Fili and Kili.

Bombur tried to sneak more soup into his bowl but Bofur smacked his hand "Stop it, you've had plenty."

Marion felt the tension in her muscles relax, she began to sense no animosity towards her since her outburst and she felt relief. While still holding her half empty bowl, she walked away from the campfire and began to search for her travel pack, finding it in the place she last left it, she sat down and rested against it, the heat of the fire seeped into her shoes and warmed her feet. Whatever energy she had early in the day was gone, she continued to sip at her soup and her gaze drifted off beyond the camp. Her mind thoughtless, she couldn't bare to think or feel anymore.

* * *

Thorin had returned from his own stroll in search of dinner which was waiting and ready for him when he returned, the warmth of the soup filled his belly and satisfied his hunger. But he ate quietly and away from the campfire, when he finished he pulled out his wet stone and began to sharpen his sword in silence, none dared approach him nor ask about his mood. His eyes kept glancing to the fire where fair haired Marion sat, she was looking beyond the camp and into the wood.

The ache in his chest returned, her words echoed through his mind once more and he could not help but feel the heavy weight of guilt in his stomach. He would not apologize to her but it didn't help remove the urge to speak to her again. He continued to sharpen his sword and the sharp, ringing sound filled the air before he raised the blade to inspect it.

All was quiet and calm in the camp, somewhere a mellow voice humming an old dwarven song filled the calm and tired silence. Thorin knew that needed to rest well tonight in order to make any distance the next day. They could not delay anymore than they already have when they visited the hobbits home, this was a quest that would determine everything.

 _Even... at the cost of my own-_

"THORIN!"

Torn from his thoughts, Thorin looked up to see his two young nephews running to him, their eyes wide and weapons drawn. The dwarven king stood and briskly walked to meet them,

"What is it?" he asked hurriedly

Fili and Kili skidded to a stop, gathering their breath as they panted and pointed in the direction of the woods.

"I-it's the burglar uncle...he's been captured!"

"By trolls!"

Thorin had let out a heavy sigh of annoyance, he turned to the camp to face the curious eyes of his company, many had gotten to their feet with weapons in hand.

"Grab your weapons, I highly doubt that the hobbit will survive if we do not come to his rescue."

Marion had heard what had happened, it had torn her from her daze, worry and fear replaced her hollow sorrow. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her bow and quiver. Bilbo was in trouble, and as any good friend would, she would come to his rescue.

"My lady!" Bofur's voice called to her before she felt the strong grip of his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face her. His kind eyes looked at her with sympathy as he shook his head,

"I think it's best that you sit this one out."

Marion's brows furrowed as she shrugged away from Bofur's grasp "are you saying that I cannot fight?"

"No my lady!" Bofur proclaimed "it's just... I worry and I do not want you to get hurt."

Almost wanting to laugh, she gave a confident smile "I think I can look out for myself, I appreciate the concern."

"Please Marion, for your sake...I greatly suggest you sit this one out, I do not want Thorin to be anymore angry with you."

The pungent taste of anger bubbled up in Marion's throat as her eyes narrowed with distaste, just hearing his name now made her feel angry.

"I do not concern myself with him, I sworn myself to protect Bilbo and I will do just that."

"Marion!" Bofur bellowed as he rushed to stand before her, "I cannot let you fight this fight. I'm sorry, stay here and we will bring Bilbo back."

"Bofur!" Marion shouted "I will not be left behind, Bilbo is my friend too."

"Please lass..." he almost begged but she squared her shoulders and gave him a blazing stare.

"I am sorry Bofur." she pushed passed him, running after the company.

"Marion, wait!"

She did not listen, running at full speed, she had caught up to the company quickly and even ran passed them. She had heard a different voice call out to her but she ignored them, following the destructive path, she quickly halted before she began to tread silently. She could see a blazing light of a campfire in the short distance and she followed it. Her heart pounding in her ears, she had never come across trolls before, she knew that she would have to go about the carefully or follow the guidance of the company. She looked behind herself and she could see them spreading out. She kept to where she was, they seemed too focused now to tell her to go back. She began to follow their lead.

In the clearing was a massive bonfire, standing around where three, large and hairless beasts, hunched over in posture, their skin was grey and rough looking. Barely clothed except for one who was wearing an apron, they were all gathered around the fire, the one that was holding a makeshift knife was holding Bilbo up by his feet. Marion's heart seized up in fear for her friend, they were about to kill him.

Quietly she pulled and arrow from its quiver and knocked it in place on the string, she prepared for her aim, she would aim for the one holding Bilbo with a shot between the eyes, that would surely knock one out of the fight.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." the smallest and thinnest of the three trolls suggested gleefully.

But before she could take aim, Kili had jumped from the safety of the grove, slashing at the Troll's leg, it howled in pain has it began to hop on one foot, grabbing his injured foot. The troll continued to squeal in a pig like fashion as it nursed its leg.

"DROP HIM!" Kili bellowed his order, standing bravely before the trolls.

"You what?" the Troll holding Bilbo asked, a rather confused expression on his ugly face.

"I said, drop him." Kili twirled his sword, holding it before him readily. Marion could hear the confidence in his voice, but she had no time to dwell on his bravery. The one who held Bilbo growled angrily before tossing her friend a the dwarf prince. Kili had to drop his sword to catch Bilbo, they both fell to the ground just as the rest of the company charges out of the bushes, yelling and brandishing their weapons.

Marion took this chance to come out and run to Bilbo's side, who was still on the ground after being tossed. She grabbed his hand and lifted him up. Bilbo was covered in something she could only described as snot.

"Are you alright?" she shouted over the sounds of the fight.

"Yes, follow me!" he returned the grasp in her hand. Pulling her with him as they quickly began to navigate through the battle.

The dwarves, jumped, hacked, slashed and hammering the legs of the Trolls, the trolls fought back with grabbing, chasing and kicking. Marion stayed close to her friend, avoiding the swiping troll hands and the twists and twirls of dwarven weapons. The trolls screeched and howled from their inflicted injuries and there were shouts to be heard from the dwarves themselves.

"What are we doing?" Marion shouted, huddling close to Bilbo. Bilbo pointed to the hand made paddock filled their ponies, among them she saw was her own pony Bluebell. They ponies reared and neighed, eyes wide in fear from the fight. Marion gasped but she wordlessly urged Bilbo forward.

Having reached the paddock, Marion watched the fight while Bilbo picked up the large, troll knife one of them had. It was made out of wood, leather and a large, curved blade of sorts, Marion looked over her shoulder to check up on him, He began to saw at the rope that held the fence together.

When the ropes were cut, the ponies fled from the scene, galloping back into the forest. Marion had just time to look back at the fight to see that one of the trolls, the largest one, had seen what they had done. Charging at them, Marion could barely Bilbo before its large hands grabbed them both in a single swipe. The near crushing grasp suffocated any scream that would come out of Marion.

The dwarves soon saw what was happening and they banded together again, weapons raised. Bilbo was held by his arms and legs by two of the Trolls, Marion was held in the single hand of the third. She was struggling in its grasp.

"Bilbo!"

"Marion!"

"No!" Thorin had to stop both of his nephews from charging again, his eyes darted between Marion and Bilbo that were held captive.

"Put down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the largest troll bellowed his order.

When Thorin met Bilbo's eyes, he could see the fear in them. Thorin's gaze then looked to Marion, the cold hand of terror grasped his heart. She was in mortal danger, she was still struggling but he could see that she was loosing strength against the might of the troll. He knew then if he didn't lay his arm down, they would be killed.

With frustrated stare, Thorin was the first to drop his sword. The rest of the company followed, no words came from their lips in protest.

* * *

The trolls had tied several of the dwarves on the spit, roasting them over the large fireplace, the other half of the company were tied in sacks. Marion however was still in the grasp of the largest troll.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." the smallest troll suggest, he sounded impatient as he took his space by the fire.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The troll in the apron that was rather gently twisting the spit suggested, gesturing with his hand as if he were seasoning the dwarf.

Some of the dwarves shouted back in fear, all of them were struggling against the bonds of the spit. The smallest troll looked up in thought at the other trolls suggestion. The ones in the sack began to talk among themselves in fear.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice!"

The one that held Marion growled, holding her up. She was still weakly struggling against his grasp.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

It then looked to Marion, a ugly smile plastered on his face. "besides, I want to save this one for later."

Marion felt a chill run down her spine, this would be the first time ever in her life that she was threatened with the danger of being eaten. She felt a sick sensation brew in her stomach, the very thought of it made her light headed. Or maybe it was the fact that he was squeezing her tightly.

"You gonna share, right?" the small troll asked eagerly, almost licking his lips in anticipation.

"No! I caught her first, finders keepers, I ain't gonna share."

There were some shouts from the dwarves, threatening to kill the troll if they even took a bite out of her. Marion could hear their threats, i most cases she would be flattered but she was too busy clawing and pounding at her captors hand with all of her strength but he seemed to take no notice of it.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo's voice shouted into the air, silencing the trolls and their bickering. Marion stopped, turning her gaze to Bilbo. All eyes were on him now, he had gotten himself to stand in his sack, facing down the trolls.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" one dwarf shouted.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" it was Bofur who shouted back.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo manage to muster up, quickly glanced between the trolls and her friend. What was he doing?

"What about the seasoning?" the apron clad troll lowered himself to be eye to eye with Bilbo, his tone serious.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Many of the dwarves began to shout at Bilbo, calling him a traitor and flailing in their sacks, Marion finally then caught on to what Bilbo was doing. Since was in the hand of the trolls and not in the sack like the other, Marion couldn't spread the word without exposing what Bilbo was doing.

"What do you know about cookin' dwarf?" the on who held her confronted Bilbo, she could see that he was not falling for the bluff.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." the one in the apron leaned in closer to Bilbo, eager to know what knowledge this tiny creature must possess.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo began to stammer, thinking of what to say. Marion watched with anticipation, her heart drumming in her chest.

"Yes? Come on." the apron troll asked excitedly.

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you," he assured hurridly, his brow furrowed in thought. "the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo then shouted, there was a pause before the troll looked to the one holding Marion.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

Marion looked to the troll that held her captive, _his name is Tom?_

Some dwarves began to make threats towards Bilbo, but the troll name Tom snarled, he was still not convinced.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

 _Oh mercy..._ Marion thought, Bilbo would now have to come up with something more clever than skinning a dwarf now. The smallest Troll grabbed one of the sack dwarves, Bombur dangled upside down above the trolls mouth.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." the troll opened his mouth as he lowered Bombur to it, Marion's stomach turned queasy and she closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't watch this.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo shouted, his words were quick. All three of the trolls looked to him again.

"You what?" Tom the Troll asked.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." Marion could hear the hesitation in Bilbo's words, astonished, she watched the Troll dropped Bombur in disgust.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo was not sounding more confident, he shook his head to make his words have some weight to it.

The dwarves began to chime in fearful desperation on how they didn't have parasites, exasperated, Marion found herself sighing angrily. Did the dwarves not understand was Bilbo was trying to do? They were dim-wits, the lot of them.

Thorin had finally understood what Bilbo was doing, buying them time before they were met with a gruesome end. Thoring kicked Kili who was at his feet, the dwarves went quiet and looked to him, then each other.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted after Oin hastily and soon other dwarves began to catch on and chime in on their false condition.

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

The trolls looked both angry and confused, Marion as well chimed in on having parasites but her words were going unnoticed by her captor.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom the troll snapped angrily, Marion felt his grip tighten a little and she whimpered, struggling in his grip.

"Well.." Bilbo began with a casual shrug. Tom the troll snarled at Bilbo, stopping his one handed work in turning the spit.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, looking slightly offended.

"Fools?" the apron troll questioned dumbly.

The sound of the bushes rustling interrupted the conversation, Gandalf appeared on top of the large rock that stood above the clearing. All eyes were upon the wizard now. Hope flooded through Marion and she felt her captors hand loosen slightly.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice bellowed, almost echoing through the clearing.

"Who's that?" Tom asked, looking more confused.

"No idea." the apron clad troll shrugged.

"Can we eat `im too?" the smallest troll piped in eagerly.

With the strike of his staff, Gandalf split the rock in half and allowed the sunlight to pour into the clearing. The trolls began to cower against the sunlight, Marion could see that their skin was turning into stone. Her captors hand released her completely and she fell to the ground just before all of them were turned completely into stone, immovable like statues.

There was a booming cheer among the company, the ones in the sacks began to free themselves before they went to help the ones tied to the spit. Marion stayed on the ground, taking in deep breaths of air, looking up at the statue of Tom the troll above her. Relief filled her chest, she had made it out of his grasp just in time.

The light of the dawn filled the sky to announce the early morning, she had never been more happy to see daylight in her entire life. Slowly, she pushed herself to stand.

"Marion!" Bilbo's voice shouted her name, she could hear him running to her side as he helped her to her feet.

"I am alright." Marion assured, she felt a dull ache in her side but nothing else. Steady on her feet again, she pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

"Thank you friend." she murmured before pulling away to look at him "Without you, we would've been troll cuisine for sure!"

"It..it was no trouble." Bilbo's cheeks bloomed in color.

"Well, you certainly went through a lot of it to save our hides." Marion smiled gratefully "Thank you."

Before Bilbo could speak, Bofur's voice rang loudly as he shouted "Marion!"

Marion turned to watch as Bofur, along with Fili and Kili approached her. Marion was then pulled into a rather tight hug by Bofur.

"Oh lass, I am so happy you are alright, I was sick with worry."

"I am fine Bofur!" Marion smiled, hugging Bofur in return before she pulled away from him. "I've been through similar, believe me."

"Fine work with the trolls there Bilbo." Fili congratulated with the friendly slap on the back, "sorry we doubted you for a moment."

"No trouble, really." Bilbo waved his hand humbly, Marion couldn't help but smile again.

"I am also glad you are unharmed Marion." Kili took her hand in his gently "if they had harmed you, I would have made sure they met a miserable end."

Marion felt her cheeks grow hot but she giggled at the young prince's proclamation. "I appreciate it Kili, and I still haven't forgotten our competition."

Kili was now beaming "Tonight?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Thorin had watched the interaction between Marion and the others who went to check in on her, the hot hand of jealousy touched his soul, quicky he turned his gaze away and looked upon Gandalf. Who was looking at one of the troll statues, thumping it with his staff with a rather satisfied sound that escaped his lips. Thorin made his way to the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf turned his attention to Thorin, a small smile on his lips. "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin's mouth had a flicker of a smile, Gandalf gave a rather amused expression.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." Gandalf looked fondly over the company.

Thorin scoffed, his mind replaying the events of the night. "No thanks to your burglar."

With a scowl, Gandalf looked back to Thorin. "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin could not deny the truth of Gandalf's words, if Bilbo had done nothing, they would all be dead by now. A stubborn feeling bubbled up in his chest as he thought of thanking Bilbo. He wouldn't... not yet at least.

He and Gandalf began to examine the statues, Gandalf looked towards the hills just behind them with a curious cock of his brow.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf concluded, Thorin looked up to the wizard, brows furrowed.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh not for an age," Gandalf paused "not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin did not like the ominous tone in Gandalf's voice, but the wizard and dwarf looked meaningly at each other before they continued to solve the riddle of the trolls.

"They could not have moved in daylight." said matter of factually, Thorin began to look around for some evidence of something.

"There must be a cave near by."

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed "We must tell the others, who knows what we shall find in there."

Back at the camp, everyone was packing their things. Gandalf had announced to the company that they were going to the Mountain Trolls cave, to see of there was anything they could find. Marion quickly went to gather her things, grateful that her bow and arrows had survived the ordeal.

The cry of a raven sounded just above her, she looked up to see a raven staring down at her. Her eyes squinted into the morning light, it called to her again before it took off. Strange.. That bird has been following her for over a day. Maybe it was looking for scraps, an easy meal.

Marion thought nothing more of it, she continued to organize her pack before she hoisted it on her shoulders. She would check on her pony as well before following the company. She no longer felt the dull ache in her ribs, she had made sure to check for any signs of injury as well. All seemed well enough.

A breeze flowed through the camp, cooling the air around her. It felt good, she definitely needed a cool down.

 _Marion.._

A voice. Soft and breathy touched her ears, she shook her head before she looked to see who was nearby. It was only Bilbo and he was waiting for her but not paying attention to what she was doing. Definitely not close enough to whisper her name.

"Did you say something?" she asked Bilbo, he turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Marion blinked, she could've swore she heard some saying her name. "Oh, it's nothing, I just thought you said something."

"No..." Bilbo shook his head.

Marion nodded, letting it go. But a strange, tingling feeling in her chest, it began to stretch to her arms and down to her fingers.

 _Odd. It's probably the wind._ She thought to herself, she thought no more of it as she met Bilbo's side before they joined the company.


End file.
